Perdu dans des souvenirs
by fanHPTW
Summary: Rose Hugo james Albus et Lili se plongent dans une pensine contenant tout les souvenirs de leur parents et merlin sait que leur années à Poudlard ont été mouvementées. Histoire partant de leur jeune enfance jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.( T pour toutes les aventures vécu par nos héros préférer) Nouveau Beta : Aurore13. Un grand merci! Plus de faute vienne troubler la lecture
1. Tout commence

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Quand tout commença.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Quand tout commença

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là, James s'ennuyait.

-"James", protesta Rose, "n'y pense même pas, non, je ne t'accompagne pas dehors pour aller jouer au Quidditch."

«Moi non plus!» dit Albus qui regardait de vieilles photos avec Teddy.

Ils étaient dans le grenier de la maison familiale. Lili caressait du doigt la fine dentelle de la robe de mariée de sa mère. Elle était accompagnée d'un costume qui avait exactement la même couleur émeraude que les yeux de son père. Hugo fouillait les cartons en quête de quelque chose de bruyant, lumineux et distrayant.

-"Eh venez voir... "Appela-t-il.

-"C'est une pensine" Fit remarquer Teddy

-"On regarde de plus près?" Proposa James

-"On ne sait pas à qui appartiennent les souvenirs." dit Rose inquiète.

-"A nos parents sûrement!" Dit Al excité. "Je veux tout savoir!"

James sourit. Lili semblait partagée mais son côté curieux pris le dessus.

-"Peut être que je vais voir à quoi ressemble mon père." murmura Teddy.

-"Ça sera juste des souvenirs, il ne pourra rien nous arriver n'est-ce pas ?" s'inquiéta rose.

"Rien du tout." Assura James.

Ils plongèrent alors dans la pensine.

* * *

Un salon se matérialisa, le souvenir était de très mauvaise qualité, brouillé.

-"tu crois qu'il a été falsifié ?" Demanda James, déçu.

- 'sais pas, dit rose

Une femme rousse d'environ 20 ans regardait un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés jouer avec un bambin.

-"Al ! s'exclama rose, ses yeux …"

-"Oh !"

-"Papa" s'exclama James joyeux.

-"Et nos grands-parents" ajoutèrent Albus et Lili.

Une explosion retentit et fit sursauter tout le monde. Le couple se tendit, ils se regardèrent comme si la chose qu'ils redoutaient le plus au monde était arrivée. Des frissons parcoururent la nouvelle génération.

-"Je crois savoir ce qui va se passer." dit Teddy d'une voix plus aigu qu'à l'ordinaire.

Lili deuxième du nom se blottit contre son frère James.

-"Lili, (Lili Luna fit un bond) c'est lui! Prend Harry et va-t'en!" La voix de James Charlus Potter était un écho lointain, la vision était floue.

Le reste se passa vite. Un rire à glacer le sang, un éclair vert, une chute... Lili et Rose hurlèrent.

En haut Lili barricada en vain la chambre d'Harry.

-"Ecarte-toi."

Mais Lili ne bougea pas.

Retenant leur souffle, la jeune génération, vit Lili se faire assassiner. Al sortit sa baguette.

-"Al" dit Teddy d'une voix douce, "tu peux rien changer c'est un souvenir."

"C'est frustrant." Ronchonna James, à peine remis du choc.

Voldemort tourna sa baguette vers Harry qui avait commencé à pleurer.

"Non!" crièrent les enfants Potter

Le sort rebondit.

"C'c'est bo-bon Lili" balbutia James tu peux rouvrir les yeux.

Rose se blottit contre Al le temps s'écoula lentement. Des pas se firent entendre. Un jeune homme à la chevelure noire s'était penché sur James et poussa une lamentation ressemblant à celle d'un chien blessé.

"Harry!" Cria-t-il en montant quatre à quatre les étages.

Il arrêta devant le corps inanimé de Lili.

"Tu vas payer ça Queudver." Siffla-t-il avant de se tourner vers le berceau "Harry, merlin soit loué, tu n'as rien"

Harry cessa de pleurer lorsque l'homme le prit dans ses bras.

-"Ce doit être Sirius Black" fit Rose, soulagée.

Rose observa Harry qui s'accrochait à Sirius comme à une bouée de sauvetage, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était à présent gravée sur son front pour y rester à tout jamais. Cela faisait bizarre de se dire que plus tard il deviendrait un grand sorcier célèbre. Des pas se firent à nouveau entendre.

-"Sirius, je ne savais pas que tu serais là.

-"Bonsoir Hagrid"

-"Il faut remettre Harry à son oncle et sa tante – ordre de Dumbledore"

-"Non, je m'occuperais de lui, je, je suis son parrain"

-"Sirius s'il te plaît, il s'agit de sa sécurité."

A contre cœur Sirius donna Harry à Hagrid. Ses yeux remplis de larmes.

"Je sais" dit Hagrid

"Il y a… ma moto … dans le jardin, prend la."

"Tellement triste" dit Rose en larme.

"Je..." commença James, à court de mot.

Ils connaissaient tous l'histoire mais ça avait été traumatisant de la vivre réellement. Cette soirée allait marquer Harry à tout jamais.

"D'où et de qui est le souvenir ?" demanda Hugo qui prenait la parole pour la première fois

" Harry" répondit rose, "c'est pour ça qu'il est flou et lointain, c'est sûrement une superposition de souvenirs vagues, de cauchemars et d'une reconstitution à partir de ce qu'on lui a raconté. Ou peut-être l'a-t-il vu à travers les yeux d'une autre personne. Je pense qu'on ne le saura jamais."

"Il y a pas beaucoup de témoins" souffla James.

"Si seulement on pouvait changer le cours des choses" dit Albus

"Si tu fais ça tu changes le futur, et, peut-être l'issue de la bataille, Al , c'est un risque trop grand." Rétorqua Teddy

James fit la moue il ne pouvait pas rester là et regarder ce genre de scènes sans rien faire.

"Mais!" intervient Lili, "Si ça se trouve…"

"Teddy a raison" dit Rose, "souvenez-vous de ce qui arrive aux sorciers remontant le temps. Je sais que c'est dur."

Le souvenir se dissipa.


	2. un calin de son grand frére

**Un câlin de son grand frère.**

* * *

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

Le souvenir se dissipa. Les cris de Lili Evans Potter et du petit Harry, les rires de Voldemort résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de Hugo, Rose, Albus, Teddy, James et Lili.

Un nouveau décor prit forme.

La nouvelle génération fut heureuse de voir le Terrier. C'était un lieu familier où ne pouvait pas y avoir de mauvais souvenirs. Ils se sentirent tous réconfortés et rassurés.

Leur grand-mère assez jeune essayait de nourrir les jumeaux âgés de quatre ans lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre.

« ça fait bizarre de les voir tous les deux » dit Teddy.  
« J'aurai aimé connaitre Fred » soupira tristement rose.  
« Moi, aussi. » dirent Abus et Hugo  
«Bill tu peux aller calmer ta sœur, elle va réveiller Ron. »  
« maman ! » Protesta Bill.

Teddy sourit il aurait aimé connaitre sa mère et son père. Harry et Ginny avaient été comme ses parents mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

« je suis occupée pour le moment. »  
«l'ambiance au terrier est restée la même dit Hugo en souriant. En effet certaines choses ne changent pas.

Bill traînant des pieds alla dans la chambre de sa petite sœur qui hurlait à plein poumon.

« Maman ! » S'écria Lili avec un sourire.  
« Que ce passe-t-il ? » grogna Bill.

Gémissement

« Tu vas réveiller ton frère et ensuite je vais me faire gronder, tiens, regarde, ton doudou. »  
« Gabaza eehh dooo ba . »  
« C'est que tu me ferais presque craquer comme ça… »  
Ginny avait lancé à Bill un regard suppliant.  
« Je sais de qui Lili tient sa petite bouille… » Dit Al'  
« La ferme Al. »

Hugo rit.

Rose et teddy sourient.

- Et c'est parti Lili 1 Al 0 ! » S'exclama teddy.

Bill fit mine de s'en aller mais Ginny commença à gémir.  
« Ok je reste c'est bon. Pleure pas je t'en prie… »  
« ooooh » fit Lili.  
« pfff…» fit James  
« A un an elle mène déjà ses frères par le bout du nez. » Remarqua rose.  
« C'est toujours vrai » sourit Lili « je devrais prendre des leçons »  
« Pas besoin » dit James.  
« Parce-que je te mène déjà en bateau ? »  
« Lili 2 James 0 chantonna" Teddy Il y avait déjà 1-0  
« Non parce qu'al et moi on est les meilleurs frères du monde. »  
« Hilarant » Répliqua leur sœur.  
« 2 - 1 » continua Hugo

Ginny exigea d'être prise dans les bras ou Bill la berça maladroitement.

« Elle a gagné » remarqua Hugo  
« Incontestablement. » approuva teddy.

Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Bill quoi la déposa dans le berceau.

« Bill aussi d'une certaine manière : elle pleure plus. » observa Hugo.  
« Ok un partout. » dit Teddy.  
« Merci beaucoup Bill » dit Molly en passant dans le couloir  
« J'peux aller jouer maintenant, il faut que m'entraine pour être pris dans l'équipe de Poudlard. »  
« Ah les garçons et le quidditch » soupira Rose  
« Tu adores y jouer » Remarqua Hugo  
« Oui mais je ne fais pas que ça » expliqua Rose  
« Oui c'est vrai, tu étudies aussi. »  
« Fais attention » Menaça rose  
« Oui maman » Se moqua son frére

La nouvelle génération sourit, un peu de douceur faisait du bien. Lili se consola en se disant que personne n'avait tenté d'assassiner sa mère à un an. Elle avait été choyée et aimée comme tous les enfants Weasley.

Encore une fois le souvenir changea.


	3. Lecture Nocture

**Lecture nocture.**

* * *

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Merci à tomoe-chi pour sa review. Il y aura bien sur d'autres chapitres je compte couvrir au moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.**

* * *

Le Terrier disparu. Lorsque le brouillard se dissipa, ils se trouvèrent dans une chambre à coucher d'un appartement. Une très jeune fille lisait dans son lit. On ne voyait que sa masse de cheveux bruns.

« Hermione éteint la lumière il est tard … » dit une femme que Rose et Hugo reconnurent comme étant leur grand-mère.

« Maman ! » s'écria Hugo

« Combien de fois Papa râle parce que maman lit tard le soir ! » Remarqua Rose

« Au moins une centaine » assura Hugo.

James pouffa.

- « Papa devient fou avec leurs disputes. » dit Lili.

- « Mais maman, il me reste juste une page à lire » protesta Hermione.

James et Hugo levèrent les yeux au ciel. Tellement typique d'Hermione.

« C'est la rentrée demain. »

« Oui, je sais, il faut que je sois reposée. Je voulais m'entrainer à lire au cas où …peut être que ça suffit pas et que je serais nulle ? C'est dur le CP? »

« Tu t'en sortiras très bien, regarde, tu sais déjà lire. »

« Typique de maman. » rigola Hugo. « Elle s'inquiète trop. »

« Et toi pas assez » dit Rose

Hugo se refrogna.

« Un point pour Rose. » dit James. Teddy acquiesça.

La nouvelle génération la regarda avec respect. Elle avait tout juste 7 ans et savait déjà lire...

« Comme si elle pouvait être nulle en classe… » Fit James, « Notre tante est un vrai cerveau. »

« Que feraient Papa et Ron sans elle…» dit Albus.

« Je sais pas » dit Rose.

« Les livres bougent tous seuls parfois, ils viennent vers moi » Assura-t-elle.

« Elle a déjà fait de la magie donc… » Remarqua Teddy.

« Ils aiment surement que tu les lises, ce sont des bon amis tu sais. Moi c'était mon nounours qui me parlait quand j'étais petite … » Dit madame Granger à sa fille.

« Ca n'a rien à voir » dit Teddy. «Il s'agit de magie instinctive. »

« Donc tu me crois ? » demanda Hermione

« Oui, les objets que l'on aime prennent vie dans notre cœur Hermione. »

Elle fit la moue, insatisfaite de l'explication. Elle savait, tout comme les enfants Potter-Weasley, que c'était bien plus. C'était une sorcière. Les livres bougeaient vraiment.

« Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être née-moldu » observa Teddy « il y a plein de chose que l'on comprend que lorsque on a 11 ans. »

« L'attente doit être dure. » dit James.

« Parce que tu es le plus impatient de nous tous » ria Lili

- « Et c'est reparti Lili 2, James 1. »

- « Enfin bon, maman dit toujours que son enfance a été heureuse même si elle provoquait des choses inexplicables. » signala Hugo

- « Oui, la plupart du temps les Moldus trouvent des excuses lorsque ce genre d'événement arrive »

- « Allez dors maintenant » reprit Madame Granger.

Hermione s'enfouie sous les couvertures et ferma ses yeux.

-« Bonne nuit. »

-« Toi aussi. Je t'aime »

La lumière fut éteinte et madame Granger quitta la chambre.

Une brume épaisse recouvra le souvenir. Heureusement pas tous les souvenirs ne contenaient des horreurs. Les Grangers et les Weasley avaient vécu d'une manière sereine et heureuse. Sans doute Harry aurait eu lui aussi le droit à cette vie-là si ses parents avaient toujours été en vie.


	4. Lunettes, araignées et feuilles d'arbres

**Lunettes araignées et feuilles d'arbres**

* * *

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas **

* * *

La nouvelle génération se retrouva (sans le savoir car ils n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds) au 4 Private Drive. La porte du salon était ouverte sur un garçon grassouillet qui jouait bruyamment dans le salon. Un autre garçon du même âge descendit les escaliers maladroitement. Les enfants le reconnurent – leur père pour certain, oncle pour les autres, parrain pour Teddy- à ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffées. Harry devait avoir environ quatre ans. Il trébucha sur l'avant dernière marche et poussa un cri de douleur.

« Le pauvre » s'exclamèrent Rose et Lili.

« Ils ne lui ont même pas acheté de lunettes ? » grogna James

« Ce n'est plus possible » tonna l'oncle Vernon. « Il a fallu que l'on hérite d'un gamin avec des problèmes de vision. »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute » s'offusqua Lili

« Ça vient de son père. » dit Pétunia d'un ton acide, "je me souviens qu'il avait des lunettes.»

« Bon à rien » gronda l'oncle Vernon.

James sortit sa baguette.

- « Je vais lui apprendre ce qu'il arrive lorsque on insulte ma famille… »

- « On est dans un souvenir, rappela Teddy d'un ton grave.

- « Dommage » dirent Albus James et Hugo

Lili était choquée. Comment pouvait-on traiter un enfant de cette façon ?

« C'est son anniversaire demain …» dit rapidement la tante Pétunia « on aura qu'à lui offrir des lunettes, il y en a des pas trop chères. »

« Mouais bon. Pourquoi pas, je ne peux plus le supporter. Hier mon journal a mystérieusement disparu… » (James pouffa).

« Harry va avoir cadeau ? » demanda Dudley en pleurnichant.

« Tu en auras deux. »Dit Pétunia.

« Non mais je rêve !» S'écria Lili.

« Ce n'est pas bon de pourrir gâter un enfant comme ça … » dit Rose.

« Est bon, alors. » se rassura Dudley.

Pétunia sortit du salon et regarda Harry, qui s'était péniblement relevé, en pinçant les lèvres.

« Ne commence pas ton cinéma, tu ne t'es pas vraiment fait mal. Demain t'auras des lunettes, content. En attendant reste tranquille. »

« Ce n'est pas du cinéma, ça fait mal de tomber dans les escaliers. » Dit James

« Tu en sais quelque chose ? » demanda Rose

« Cela ne te regarde pas … »

« Oui. » répondit Harry a sa tante d'une petite voix.

Albus et James étaient furieux que l'on traitre leur père ainsi. Rose était scandalisée. Lili était aux bords des larmes.

- « Si seulement quelqu'un avait appelé les autorités.» Soupira teddy.

Le souvenir se dissipa.

* * *

Tous les enfants furent joyeux de retrouver le Terrier. Ils étaient à présent dans la chambre juste sous le grenier.

« Je n'aime pas cette chambre. » dit Hugo « On entend toujours la goule. »

La nouvelle génération reconnut Ron Weasley âgé lui aussi de quatre ans.

Fred et George firent irruption dans la chambre.

« Tu as cassé notre balais jouet. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » dit Ron en serrant contre lui son nounours

« Ah les disputes familiales du Terrier. » Dit James

Fred et George observèrent leur petit frère

« Si vous m'embêtez je vais le dire à maman » prévient Ron.

Le nounours se transforma alors en une grosse araignée. Ron hurla et la lâcha.

Les deux jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Rires vite interrompus par Mme Weasley qui réprimanda les terribles jumeaux

« Et voilà pourquoi papa à peur des araignées » dit Rose. James, Hugo et Albus étaient morts de rire.

« Pauvre Ron » fit Lili.

« J'avoue » répondit Albus.

« Je n'aurais pas aimé » rétorqua Teddy

* * *

Le souvenir laissa place à un petit parc privé entre deux immeubles où les enfants des héros reconnurent Hermione et une autre fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Sous un arbre les feuilles dansaient autour d'Hermione que devait être âgée de sept ans.

« T'es vraiment bizarre, dit la fille, soit tu lis soit tu fais des choses anormales. Comment tu fais ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Le vent sûrement. »

« Arrête de mentir. Je comprends que personne ne te parlent à l'école. T'es bizarre. »

« Alors va-t'en. » Dit Hermione, « et pour ton information, je parle à Clara et elle me répond »

« Pauvre Maman » dit Rose

« C'est ça » fit la fille en s'en allant « vous formez le club des chouchous de la maitresse. »

« C'est injuste » s'écria James à la surprise de tout le monde

« Elle est jalouse. » Dit Lili

« Hermione vaut dix fois mieux qu'elle. »

Un fois de plus le souvenir se dissipa.


	5. Pull, magie et inquiétude

Harry potter ne m'appartient pas. Merci pour les Reviews.

La nouvelle génération se retrouva une fois de plus au Quatre Private drive.

« Vient ici, toi. » Dit Pétunia d'une voix stridente à Harry.

« Il a un prénom et un nom à ce que je sache. » siffla James.

« Si un jour je tombe sur les Dursley… » dit al.

« Pourquoi tant de haine… » demanda Lili.

Elle ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse brutaliser un enfant de la sorte simplement à cause de ses pouvoirs magiques. Il devait bien y avoir un raison. En général les parents des nées moldus continuaient d'aimer leurs enfants, même si ils étaient sorciers.

Dudley avait éclaté de rire en voyant le pull.

« Je me demande comment il a pu pardonner à son cousin. Il a l'air d'être un horrible gamin stupide et pourri » dit James.

« C'est étonnant de te l'entendre dire. De toute façon, il n'est pas comme ça maintenant, souvient toi on est allé leur rendre visite. » remarqua Lili.

« Ok tu marque un autre point. »

« Donc ca fait 3-1 en faveur »de Lili dit teddy.

« Par contre son oncle et sa tante sont… enfin je veux dire, la manière dont elle a élevé Harry et Dudley… » dit rose

« Oui, et laissez les moi, je vais traiter ça version féminine Potter-Weasley » dit Lili avec un sourire mauvais.

« Vu qu'il neige, tu va mettre ce pull, dépêche toi bon sang, faut que l'on aille faire les courses. »

« Au moins elle s'assure qu'il est couvert. »

« Et évite que les voisins se posent des questions surtout. »

« Aussi. »

« C'est quoi cette horreur ? » dit James en voyant Pétunia déplier un veux pull marron avec des pompons.

Le jeune Harry semblait penser la même chose car il grimaça. Pétunia avait beau essayer de passer le pull à travers sa tête, il rétrécissait à vue d'œil

« Bien jouer papa » dit James

Rose Lili et Teddy avaient éclaté de rires.

« Il a du rétrécir a lavage. » Râla la tante Pétunia. Tant pis. Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux à Harry et entraina les deux garçons dehors.

Le souvenir se dissipa.

Le terrier se matérialisa.

Ginny qui devait avoir 4ans et les jumeaux était en train de disputer à propos un balais jouet.

« laisse c'est mon tour. »

« T'es trop petite… » dirent les jumeaux, « Ron l'a déjà casée une fois. »

« S'il te plait ! Je ferais attention. »

« Va-t'en, Ginny. »

« Ils pourraient être plus sympas avec leur petite sœur quand même… » dit Rose

« je les comprends un balais c'est sacrée. » Déclara James.

Ginny fit la moue mais les chaussures des jumeaux furent soudées au sol. Elle eu un grand sourire. Les jumeaux ne dirent rien et regardèrent leur sœur avec stupéfaction.

- « ah les premiers actes de magie. »

-« Maaammmaannn ! Ginny vient de faire de la magie. »

La famille Weasley apparut.

« Oh ma petite Ginny, je m'attendais a ce que se soit Ron qui … »

« Moi aussi je peux en faire. » dit Ron.

« Jusque a présent tu n'a rien fait … » se moquèrent les jumeaux.

« Ah oui ? » Ron semblait être furieux de s'être fait dépasser par sa petite sœur. La table de la salle à manger trembla et se renversa.

« Comme quoi, la jalousie … » Dit James.

« Oh Ron , Ginny s'exclama Molly . vous aller être deux grands sorciers ! »

« Euh… on voudrait bien bouger. »

« Oui, ce n'est pas très agréable d'être collé au sol… »

La nouvelle génération éclata de rire.

Molly les libera et remit la table en place. Et le souvenir se dissipa.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement des Granger.

« Hermione ca va ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu 10 en histoire. »

« C'est excellent ma chérie, je m'inquiète pour toi, la maitresse m'a dit que tu avais du mal à t'intégrer. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, les autres ne sont pas intéressant je préfère aller à la bibliothèque et emprunter des livres à lire. »

« Maman dit toujours qu'Harry et Ron ont était ses premiers vrais amis. »

« La pauvre. » dit Al.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas facile d'être premier de la classe. »

« Vrais tu en sais quelque chose... » Dit James.

« Tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi James. » Réplica rose.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« la vie ne serait pas marrante sinon. »

Mme granger embrassa sa fille.

« Comme tu veux Hermione mais n'oublie pas tes amis et sache que l'on sera toujours là pour toi. »

Ils suivirent Hermione dans sa chambre ou elle attira un livre et commença à le lire.

« maman ne changera jamais… »

Le souvenir se dissipa.


	6. Courses et appareil dentaire

La nouvelle génération se retrouva dans une petite épicerie ou Petunia faisait les courses avec Dudley (qui réclamait bruyamment des bonbons) et Harry âgé d'environ Six ans.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux.

« C'est un sorcier. » souffla Rose.

« On sait. … » observa

Un chapeau violet … et puis quoi encore … certains sorciers devraient vraiment étudier la mode moldu.

« C'est évident non, vu comme il est habillé. » Dit il agacée

« Je le connais c'est Dedalus Diggle» Dit Albus. Son père avait échangé un mot avec lui alors qu'ils achetaient ses manuels scolaires.

James rigola

« Bon vieux Dedalus, on va voir la réaction de Petunia ! » ria James

L'homme s'approcha d'Harry et s'inclina devant lui. Harry le regarda supris et s'approcha. (Forcement pensa Al, des gens sympas avec lui il ne devait pas en connaitre beaucoup.)

La tante Petunia le regarda. Elle savait ce qu'il était. L'homme sortit de la boutique avec un sourire malicieux.

« « Tu le connais. » demanda t'elle furieusement à Harry.

« Non » répondit Harry précipitamment.

« viens Dudley on s'en va. »

« Mais les bonbons ... »

« On s'en va j'ai dit. »

Elle poussa brusquement les deux garçons hors du magasin.

« Wow ! Elle doit être vraiment bouleversée, elle a rien acheté et refuse des bonbons à Dudley… » remarqua Albus

« Quel sens de l'observation » dit Rose

« j'avoue, refuser des bonbons son petit Dudley chéri… » Siffla Lili.

Elle avait du mal à supporter la différence de traitement entre lui et son père.

Le souvenir se dissipa et ils se retrouvèrent à l'appartement des Granger.

« Es que tout va bien Hermione ? » demanda Mme Granger.

« Oui, mais mon appareil me fait mal. » Répondit Hermione.

« C'est normal dans quelques jours tu sentiras plus rien et ensuite tu auras de jolies dents. » lui promit sa mère

« Je sais » soupira Hermione

« Pauvre maman ! » Fit Hugo

« Oui ce n'est vraiment pas agréable de porter un appareil dentaire. » Dit rose

« J'ai lu ça dans un des livres qu'il y a sur le bureau de papa, il faut manger de la glace pour la douleur, resserrer le fil dentaire tout les dix jours, je connais le mode d'emploi pour le nettoyer par cœur. » Dit fièrement Hermione.

« Ca étonne quelqu'un. » dit James.

« Non pas du tout.»

- « Maman reste maman … » dit Hugo

« D'accord mais personne sain d'esprit irait lire de livre sur les dents. »

« C'est bien, et je crois qu'il va falloir t acheter des nouveaux livre si tu commence à lire cela c'est que tu n'a plus rien à lire … » dit Mme Granger. « En fait tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ? »

« la nouvelle encyclopédie qui vient de sortir ! »

« tu es sure ? »

« oui ! »

« maman tout crachée. »

« Pff une encyclopédie. »

« Eh c'est très intéressant. »

« je ne dis pas le contraire, c'est juste que comme cadeau d'anniversaire, avoue que ce n'est pas commun »

« maman n'est pas comme les autres et j'en suis fière. »

« ok tu as raison »

« un point pour Rose » dit al

« Et tu veux que l'on fasse quoi ? » demanda Mme Granger

« On ira voir « Romeo et Juliet » de Shakespeare et es ce que je peux inviter Clara ? demanda Hermione.

« Bien sur, il y de la glace au frigidaire si tu veux. »

Le brouillard les enveloppa une fois de plus.

Ils retrouvèrent au terrier.

Bill et Charlie jouaient à l'échec version sorcier, Ron regardait le jeu attentivement. Ginny dessinait. Des explosions rappelait la présence des jumeaux weasley. Un hibou toque a la fenêtre

Ce sont les lettre de Poudlard s'exclama Ginny avec excitation , elle devait avoir dans les six ans

et il en a une pour Percy dit Mme weasley les larmes aux yeux

j'aimerais aller à Poudlard aussi

tu n'es pas assez grande Ginny

ca ne te rappelle personne ? dit James

oh la ferme grogna Lily

Oh Papa , papa , maman , je peux aller a Poudlard aussi svp svp svp . dit t'il d'un voix faussement aigue et pleunicharde.

un point de plus pours pour James , ria teddy

James si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite je …

il lui adressa un sourire moqueur mais prit la menace de sa sœur au serieux.

c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite sanglota molly

on s'occupera de Percy promit Bill

ouais dit Charlie, il n'a rien a craindre avec nous ne t'inquiète pas maman

je sais , c'est jusque que vous grandissait tous trop vite .

je serait un des meilleur eleves dit Percy

oh bien sur ricana Fred qui était descendu le petit parfait Percy va etre le premier de la classe

imagine , il va peut être, être préfet dit son frère jumeaux

horreur

la nouvelle génération rigola

-ah ca suffit tout les dit moly weasley . Percy on va pouvoir acheter tes affaire ce weekend avec ton père d'accord

oui maman,

Bill il te faudra aussi de nouvelles robes …

la souvenir se dissipa une fois de plus.


	7. Noel

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Pour ceux que ca intéresse j'ai crée une communauté avec des histoires et des OS retraçant la vie des personnages d'Harry Potter et j'ai mit en ligne un forum.**

Noel

**L**e 4 Private Drive était décoré pour les fêtes. La tante Pétunia venait de fixer une couronne de Noël.

- « On dirait que c'est Noël… »Dit Hugo.

-« Ah la magie de Noël » soupira Lili.

- Encore heureux qu'ils le fêtent, je pensais que tout ce qui était fun était bannis. » Dit James d'un ton pincé.

-« Dépêche- toi ! Tante marge va arriver d'une minute à l'autre » Gronda Pétunia

-« Oui je viens. »

-« Met la table ! »

-« Il y a marqué « esclave » sur son front ? » Siffla Lili.

-« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas un elfe de maison. » Fulmina James tandis qu'Harry mettait le couvert

-« Répète après moi « Harry, mon chéri, peut-tu m'aider à mettre le couvert ? » Ce n'est pas compliquer… » Ironisa Teddy.

« C'est ma tante ? » demanda Harry

« Peu importe, tu t'adresseras à elle en l'appelant Tante Marge et arrête de poser des questions. »

« Oui tante Pétunia. »

« super » dit Lili d'un air sarcastique

« Attends, elle est peut-être pas méchante. » Dit al

La porte d'entrée sonna

-« Marge ! » dit pétunia d'une voie hypocrite et fausse.

- « Pétunia ! Ravie de te voir. Alors c'est lui le petit vaurien que vous avez du accueillir ? »

- « Vaurien ! » s'exclamèrent la nouvelle génération.

- « heu tu disais Albus ? »

-« rien du tout … » répondit t'il.

- Pour information, Il a étudié à Poudlard , a réduit à néant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et est devenu le plus jeune chef du bureau des aurors alors je pense que tu peux reconsidérer ton jugement . Siffla Rose.

Lili était trop choquée pour parler.

Les Dursley s'étaient mis à table. Harry était ignoré et il n'en avait pas l'air mécontent.

« Vient ici et débarrasse. » dit l'oncle Vernon à Harry.

En débarrassant, Harry eu la mal chance de marcher sur les pattes du chien de marge qui le poursuivit. Il grimpa dans un arbre pour échapper au molosse.

- «On n'a pas idée d'avoir un chien pareil.» s'exclama Rose.

- « C'est vrai il aurait pu blesser Harry gravement. Le tuer même »

- « Arrête ne dit pas ça.» Gémit Lili.

- « Le pire c'est qu'elle ne le rappelle même pas. » Dit teddy.

**L**a nouvelle génération fut ensuite transportée dans une station de ski .

« allez Hermione, tu vas voir, tu vas t'amuser, c'est bien le ski dit mr granger

« j'ai lu que … »

« Tu peux difficilement apprendre le ski en lisant ma chérie… lui dit doucement sa mère »

La nouvelle génération ria.

« ne me dit pas quelle a essayé. »

« Je sais, j'ai un peu peur »

« On ira sur des pistes faciles. »

« viens entre mes jambes » lui dit sa mère.

« D'accord. »

Ils la guidèrent sur une piste pour débutant ou Hermione descendit sa première piste.

« j'ai hâte de faire du ski " dit James

« oui moi aussi. »

« Je n'aime pas le froid » dit rose. « j'aime bien le fait que l'on soit en été »

**U**n nouveau souvenir s'était matérialisé.

Les enfants Weasley faissaient une bataille de boule de neige

ca aussi ca me manque dit James

essaye de m'envoyer une boule de neige et tu vas voir se que tu va prendre » siffla rose.

« Papa est là » dit Mme Weasley « venez, on peut passer à table »

La nouvelle génération sourit. Les Noëls au Terrier étaient magiques.

Le diner fut typiquement Weasley (« Fred laisse ton frère tranquille », « Percy vient te mettre avec nous », « mammman y a George il a une araignée dans sa main il veut la mettre sur moi », « « Bill Charlie sa suffit les conversations sur le Quiddicht », « c'est quand les cadeaux », « eh pourquoi j'ai un pull bleu », « je peux ravoir du dessert ».) .

Ca n'avait pas beaucoup changé : « James laisse ta sœur », « Bill devrait pas tarder, on commence ? », « Harry, Ron, on ne parle pas boulot on a dit » , « ah les garçons » , « c'est quand les cadeaux , on a quoi en dessert, Harry pitié arrête de bécoter ma sœur - mais c'est ma femme »… »

- « Ah, je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre noël. » soupira Lili.

- « Tu n'a pas le choix sœurette. »

**I**ls se retrouvèrent ensuite de nouveau au quatre private drive.

-Et voila les cadeaux

« On pari combien que Papa ne recevra rien ? »

« Je parie 5 galion qu'il va recevoir quelque chose » dit rose.

« Trop naïve Rose. »

« Et voila pour Dudley. »

« Pétunia chérie c'est pour toi. »

« Tiens Dudley. »

« Et la Dudley encore un pour toi »

« Et vient là, toi, c'est pour toi »

Il ouvrit pour découvrir une boite biscuit pour chien.

« Par ici la monnaie » dit Rose.

« mais… »

« Tu as dit qu'il ne recevra rien, moi j'ai dit qu'il recevra quelque chose, je n'ai pas dit que c'était un jouet magnifique. » Précisa rose

« Oh et puis tiens. »

« C'est scandaleux fulmina » Lili « C'est encore pire que ne rien lui donner. »

**I**ls se retrouvèrent dans le chalet ou s'était réuni les Granger.

« Joyeux Noël Hermione tiens, j'ai voulu te donner notre cadeau avant de descendre. »

« Oh merci maman. wow c'est l'œuvre de Shakespeare. Le marchent de Venise !

Je savais que ca te plairai !

« Vous descendez les filles ? »

« Je suis obligée de venir » dit Hermione

« Oui, tu vas t'amuser il y a plein d'enfant de ton âge »

« Mouais… »

« Ha, j'en connait une qui est pareille » taquina Albus.

« Oh la ferme, Albus Severus Potter. »

"Oh Al, j'ai pas le temps de venir m'amuser, laisse-moi travailler"

"Albus !" Fulmina Rose

Un point pour Al dit Teddy tandis que le souvenir s'éclipsa


	8. Janvier février Mars 1988

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. J'ai créé une communauté « Autour d'Harry Potter » et j'ai un forum en ligne, tout simplement pour pouvoir faire des échanges entre fans.**

* * *

**Départ**

* * *

**A** nouveau le terrier se matérialisa. Il semblait ne pas s'être passé beaucoup de temps depuis Noël.

« Ron dépêche toi voyons ! Fred George donnez moi ces pétards tout de suite… non Bill je te dis que ça rentrera pas dans ta valise. Charlie, es ce que Percy est prêt ? »

« Raah ! Ca sent la rentrée ! Ria Lili.

« rien à changé » dit Hugo

« Allez, dépêchez vous, on va rater le train ! »

« A quoi ça sert que l'on y aille tous, y a que Bill Charlie et Percy qui sont à Poudlard. » fulmina un des jumeaux.

Parce que je l'ai décidé ! dit Molly dangereusement.

La nouvelle génération recula instinctivement. Ils savaient de quoi leur grand-mère était capable.

Ron grommela tandis que le souvenir se dissipa.

* * *

**Magie**

* * *

**U**ne rue moldu se matérialisa. Apparemment Pétunia s'en prenait à Harry. Pour changer pensa Lili.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça. Je t'avais pourtant dit… tu as intérêt à ne jamais refaire ça. Tu es puni. Dans le placard, Pas de dîner »

« Mais je sais pas comment c'est arrivé je le jure. » dit Harry

« Ca ne sert à rien Papa, elle a décidé de te pourrir la vie. » dit James

« Puni pour faire de la magie, c'est injuste, privé de nourriture en plus». Dit Lili scandalisée

« Tu ne peux donc pas te comporter normalement. »

« Il se comporte comme tout les enfants sorciers, et bien mieux que Dudley. » Dit James.

-"Oh tu peux parler James."dit Al .

-"C'est censé vouloir dire ?"

-« Voyons tout le monde ici sait à quelle ta conduite est irréprochable. »

-« Excuse moi, je ne faisais pas de caprices dignes d'un gamin de deux ans lorsque j'avais sept ans.

-"C'est vrai tu es un cran au dessus de lui. »

- « j'ai rien fait. » tenta-t-il à nouveau.

-« le dessin a changé de couleur tout seul je suppose. »

La nouvelle génération rigola.

« je sais pas comment c'est arrivé. »

La voix enfantine d'Harry Potter se perdit dans le brouillard.

* * *

**Concour**

* * *

**I**ls se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement des Granger.

Hermione semblait toute excitée.

- "Maman devine quoi ! J'ai gagné le concourt de la meilleure histoire !"

- « Maman dans toute sa splendeur » dit Hugo

-« Bravo ma chérie je suis si heureuse pour toi »

- « Et si on faisait une fête pour notre petit génie ? »

-« Merci Papa ! »

Les Granger sourirent à leur fille

- « Je vais préparer un gâteau dit Mme Granger »

Hermione avait des étoiles dans les yeux , visiblement rien le lui faisait plus plaisir que ses bonnes notes , les études , les concours gagnés

* * *

**Toncks**

* * *

**L**a nouvelle génération se retrouva à bord du Poudlard express.

-« Salut Tonks je peux m'asseoir? Tout est plein, tu as passée un bon noël ? »

- « Ah Voila Maman » dit Teddy

- « Salut Charlie, plutôt oui. Tranquille. Et toi ? »

-« Bah, tu sais je suis d'une famille nombreuse… on ne peut pas être tranquille.»

-« j'imagine, Ton frère est préfet non ?"

- « oui Bill, cinquième année »

- « vous êtes combien ? »

- « sept. »

- « c'est beaucoup, tu as pris quoi comme options ?

- « Soins aux créatures magiques, étude des moldus, arithmancie…

- « je savais pour étude des moldu et arithmancie. »

-« oui on est ensemble. Maintenant je regrette de ne pas passer plus de temps avec toi, trois ans à fréquenter Poudlard et à partager des cours et on se connaît à peine, tu fais quoi d'autre ? »

- « Je fais aussi runes anciennes. »

-« Mon frère à pris l'option. »

* * *

**Scolaritée**

* * *

**L**e petit salon du quatre Private Drive.

Harry était en train d'espionner la conversation de sa tante et son oncle.

- « on voit où Harry à développé sa capacité à écouter aux portes." Dit Teddy.

Les Potter se regardèrent, des fois, avoir comme père le chef du bureau des Aurors était pas facile. Harry savait parfaitement quand ils mentaient ou que leurs intentions n'étaient pas innocentes. Il ne pouvait pas garder un secret bien longtemps.

-« Il faut inscrire les garçons à l'école primaire » Dit Vernon « Je ne sais pas pour Harry, il s'est déjà passé des trucs à la maternelle… »

- « Les gens se poseraient des questions s'il n'y allait pas. » dit Pétunia

Lili gronda.

- « Oui tu as raison. »

- « Petit Duddy qui va apprendre à lire et à compter. »

La nouvelle génération leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**Anniversaire**

* * *

-« **J**oyeux anniversaire Ron » dit Ginny.

- « Merci.»

- Dépêche toi, maman t'attend en bas, Fred et George on prévu une surprise, donc je me méfierait.»

James eu un sourire diabolique

Je suppose à tout hasard, que c'est le même genre de surprise que tu prépare avec Fred II …

-"Oh allez, ne me dit pas que tu m'en veux encore Lili?"

-"Mettre un pétard dans mon gâteau d'anniversaire et faire en sorte qu'il explose et couvre de crème chantilly la nouvelle robe que maman m'avait acheté n'est pas quelque chose qui s'oublie James Sirius Potter."

-"La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid rappela Teddy."

Avec un peu d'appréhension Ron descendit avec sa sœur. Les deux jumeaux sourirent de façon machiavélique.

« Très mauvais signe. »

« Oui, j'ai hâte de voir leur 'surprise'. » dit James

aussitôt qu'il passa la porte d'entrée du salon un seau d'eau s'abattit sur Ron.

- "Voila qui devrait t'aider à te lever tôt... " rigola Fred.


	9. Avril , Mai, Juin 1988

**Merci a pour ses reviews. Harry potter Ne m'appartient pas , Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Quiddich**

* * *

- « Ah les choses sérieuses ! » Dit James en reconnaissant le terrain de Quiddich où se déroulait une partie. Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et Flint de Serpentard s'élance, et … le tir est arrêté par Dubois.

- « Vas y, met lui la pattée » hurla James

- « C'est bon James. » Dit Lili

- « Sérieux, » dit Albus , « calme toi.»

- « Mais on joue pour la coupe »

- « Rectification notre oncle a jouée pour la coupe. »

- « Charlie plonge, a t'il vu le Vif ? Et OOUUII Gryffondor remporte la coupe ! »

- « OOOOUUUUII » cria James.

- « Heu James ce n'est qu'un souvenir… » Rappela Teddy

- « je m'en fiche, on a la coupe ! »

- « avais… on la perdu depuis. »

-« puis regagner. »

-« Oh ça va. »

Radieux Charlie Weasley leva la coupe au ciel avant de se faire embrassé par sa petite amie du moment, une jolie brune.

* * *

**Apprentissage**

* * *

A toi de lire Ron.

Il soupira

« Il était une fois trois frères… » Déchiffra t'il

- « On la connaît tous cette histoire » dit George

- « Ca s'est sur, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi Papa n'aime pas nous la raconter. " Dit James.

- « Va savoir… »

- « travaillez donc sur vos Math » dit Moly Weasley

- « Ils n'allaient pas dans une école moldu ? » demanda Albus

- « Papy et mamie savait pas trop comment les inscrire »

- « On ne peut pas faire une pause maman ? » demanda George.

- « Ca fait à peine cinq minutes que vous travaillez, continue Ron… »

- « Et la mort leur parla. »

- « Beurk ! » dit Ginny, « maman regarde j'ai fini mon dessin.. »

- « Il y en a qui en ont de la chance. »

- « Chacun fait des activités de son âge, je vais bientôt t'apprendre à lire Ginny. » Elle souri.

- « j'ai envie » d'apprendre pour pouvoir lire plein d'histoire, « j'aime bien celle d'Harry Potter. »

-« Quelqu'un est fan… »

-« sans blague »

- « Qui te l'a raconté ? » demanda Molly

- « Bill. »

- « Pourquoi pas après tout. » souri t'elle

- « Il a le même âge que Ron non ? »

- « Personne ne sait ou il est. »

- « Chez son oncle et sa tante en train de se faire martyriser. »Fulmina Lily

- « George termine ton exercice. Vas-y Ron. »

- « Et ensemble ils quittèrent cette vie. »

* * *

**Plan pour un weekend**

* * *

« Vu qu'il commence à faire beau on va camper ce weekend. »

« Je peux emporter mon Livre. »

« Si tu veux. »

« On va ou ? »

« A la forêt de Dean.»

Hermione sourit.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il y a comme animaux et végétations

Rose et Hugo sourirent. »

* * *

**Anniversaire de Dudley**

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire Dudley »

« Oh non pas ce crétin ». Dit Lili

« Lili ! il a changé aujourd'hui … » Dit Al

« Oui mais pour l'instant c'est une crétin. »

« On va faire un tour avec tes amis, Marge arrive cet après-midi, toi tu as intérêt à être sage chez Mme Figg. »

« Dit celle qui élève son fils de façon à ce qu'il soit un pourri gâté malpoli… »

Harry hocha la tête

* * *

**Pique-nique**

* * *

La forêt était belle, avec les arbres en fleurs et la végétation printanière.

- « je me demande pourquoi maman ne nous y a jamais emmenés" Dit Rose.

« Et cette pierre c'est… »

« C'est fou ce que tu connais comme chose. Une vraie encyclopédie » ria sa mère

« Normal c'est maman » Dit Hugo

« j'aime étudier »

« Je sais ma chérie, mais pense aussi un peu à toi. »

« Je suis heureuse maman. »

« Qui veut du pain?" demanda Mr Granger

* * *

**Fin de l'année**

* * *

- « Les voila ! » s'écria Ginny en voyant Bill Charlie et Percy traverser la barrière

-« Tu as passé une bonne année mon chéri. » dit Molly à Percy

- « Oui maman, je suis le meilleur de ma classe »

- « C'est bien. »

- « Berk, il risque d'être préfet un jour. » Dit George

- « Ca serait la honte.» Continua Fred.

- « Sympa » Dit Bill

- « On t'aime quand même. »

James ria.

- « Al et moi on est préfets cette année alors pas de commentaires sinon.. »

- « Tu vas me faire copier des lignes ? » S'esclaffa-t-il.

- « Tu perds rien pour attendre James Sirius Potter.»

* * *

**Chaises musicales**

* * *

-« Bien en attendant que les parents arrivent on va jouer aux chaises musicales. » Dit Pétunia

A ce moment là Vernon revint avec Harry.

- « Tu es toujours là dit marge d'un ton méchant … » Je suppose que tu as même pas penser à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Dudley.»

- Comme si il le mérite cracha Lili, Albus secoua la tête tristement.

- Je te conseil de faire et tout de suite

- « Oui, joyeux anniversaire » Dudley

Il lui répondit en lui faisant un croche patte alors qu'il sortait de la pièce

« Ne t'en va pas comme ca. Viens donc jouer avec nous Potter » dit-il en lui donnant une violente tape dans le dos

« Lâche-moi Dudley » protesta Harry

« Frappe le encore une fois et tu verras ce que c'est de … » commença James

« C'est un souvenir. » rappela rose

« Allons reprenons le jeu."Dit marge, et toi, puisque ton cousin veux que tu joue, tu joue, c'est son anniversaire. »

Dudley sourit méchamment à Harry

Puis regarda marge

« Je ne veux pas qu'il gagne. »

« Dans ce cas, joue pas avec lui, il ne veut pas de toute façon » grogna Lili »

Mage hocha la tête et fit en sorte qu'Harry trébuche.

- « Espèce de (censuré) ... » Siffla Lili à l'adresse de Marge.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je ne savais pas que la parfaite, studieuse, timide, innocente, petite, Lili connaissait des mots pareils. » Dit James

- « La ferme. »

- « Ben dit donc.» Fit Al impressionné.

Les autres n'ajoutèrent rien, il ne faut pas provoquer une Potter Weasley.

.


	10. Eté et rentrée 1988

_Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ._

* * *

**Vacances à la plage**

* * *

Une plage se matérialisa

Allongées sur une serviette Hermione et sa mère lisaient, la plupart des autres enfants faisaient des châteaux des sables.

« Tu te rappelle , l'année dernière sur la cote d'azur… » Dit Albus rêveur.

« Oui , dommage que Fleur n'ait pas réussi à relouer la maison sur la plage. » soupira Hugo.

« Allez, on part dans une semaine… »

« Tu veux du jus d'orange Hermione ? » Dit Mme Granger en refermant son livre.

« Je veux bien . »

Elle prit maladroitement le verre et poussa un petit cri de surprise et de détresse lorsqu'elle reversa le verre.

« mon livre ! » S'inquiéta-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, pas une seule page était mouillée

« Tu as eu de la chance . »

« Pourtant … je suis sure que du jus est tombé dessus , j'ai du mal voir. »

« Surement. » dit sa mère en nettoyant le jus tombé sur les affaires.

* * *

**Voler sur un balais**

* * *

Bill et Charlie s'entraînaient au Quiddicht.

- « Je t'ai encore eu » dit Charlie en remontant , la balle de golf entre ses mains.

- « Pour ça que tu es dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Hey Percy tu viens avec nous ? » Cria t'il alors que Percy avait ouvert les volets de sa chambre.

- « Non je travaille. »

- « Pff » fit James. Ce que son oncle pouvait être sérieux.

- « Arrête, tu viens de terminer ta première année, tu as réussis tes exams, on est en été … »

- « Merci Bill. » Dit James, « enfin quelqu'un de normal. »

- « Ce n'est pas une maladie d'aimer lire. » Protesta Rose.

- « Rose ne me dit pas que Percy et Hermione sont normaux » .

- « Et alors ? »

- « Rien. »

- « Ginny doit être réveillée dit Charlie, on va lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire ? »

- « Ouais j'arrive ».

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

-« Joyeux anniversaire petite sœur ».

Elle sourit .

-« Je peux monter sur un vrai balai maintenant que j'ai sept ans ?» ses yeux chocolats étaient plein d'espoir.

- « Non, tu es trop petite… »

- « Oh ! L'injustice d'être la petite dernière. » Dit tristement Lily .

- « Maman nous tuerai ! »

- « C'est une excuse valable » dit Hugo.

Tous savaient à quel point les fureurs de leur grand mère était redoutables.

* * *

**Devenir capitaine**

* * *

La scène se modifia un peu, la famille weasley était là. Il y avait comme un air de fin de vacances.

- « Maman, regarde, Charlie est capitaine de Quiddicht » s'écria Ginny

- « Bravo Charlie , si on faisait une fête ce soir » dit Molly

- « Tu va mettre la pâtée aux serpents »

- « Dubois, de mon année, compte passer les essais de gardien » dit Percy

- « Si je me rappelle bien, il a une bonne carrure. »

- « Il est le meilleur gardien », dit James avec enthousiasme, « même maman avait des difficultés à marquer. »

- « Mais ils ont tout les deux été sélectionnés dans l'équipe d'Angleterre et ont remporté la coupe. »

- « Evidement , Maman qui marque et Dubois qui empêche l'autre équipe de faire de même , ça aide. » Dit Lili.

* * *

**Différence frappante**

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans une salle de classe. Les élèves lançaient des regards timides à Dudley. Il avait une tête de plus que la moyenne et était quatre fois plus gros. Harry paraissait tellement chétif a coté de lui , dans des vêtements trop grands et ses lunettes rafistolées.

« Ils auraient pu lui mettre des vêtements à sa taille pour la rentrée quand même. » Gronda Lili

Les autres soupirèrent.

* * *

**Première de la classe**

* * *

-« Qui veut lire ? »

Hermione leva la main.

« vas-y-lui » dit sa maîtresse. »

De sa voix fluide elle commença à lire.

« c'est très bien Hermione. » Lui dit-elle.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, déclenchant quels que rires parmi ses camarades.

Même rose ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la réaction de sa mère , si fière d'être la première…

* * *

**Etudes**

* * *

Au terrier Molly appela ses enfants trop jeunes pour aller à Poudlard

- « Il est l'heure d'étudier. »

- « Mais maman. »

- « Les autres sont retournés à l'école alors pas de 'mais'. »

-« Plus qu'un ans. » dit Fred.

- "Parle pour toi dit" Ron .

- Pauvre chou dit Rose en riant

* * *

**Nouveau coéquipier**

* * *

Olivier Dubois courra tout excité .

- « Tu te rends compte : je suis gardien Perce. »

James poussa un cri de triomphe.

- « On se calme »dit teddy

- « Content pour toi » dit Percy d'un Ton solennel qui fit rire tout le monde

- « Ton frère a trouvé ma performance incroyable. »

- « Et elle l'était dit Charlie qui venait d'arriver, détends toi un peu Percy, on fête l'entrée des nouveaux membres ce soir. »

- « Je n'ai pas le temps de … »

- « Allez Percy , c'est pas tous les jours que je rentre dans l'équipe . »


	11. Fin d'année 1988

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Fin D'année 1988.**

* * *

**Coupe de cheuveux.**

* * *

-«Harry a besoin d'une coupe de cheveux –encore- » grogna l'oncle Vernon.

-« Pourquoi, je les trouve très bien comme ça bien » dit James.

-« Evidement, tu ne sais pas ce que ca veut dire « être bien coiffé » rétorqua Rose.

-« Je sais, je l'ai amené chez le coiffeur hier » râla pétunia exaspéré.

La nouvelle génération rigola.

-« Mais regarde le ! On dirait qu'un pétard à exploser dans ses cheveux, ce n'est pas permit ! » Grogna Vernon

- « Hé, on n'insulte pas les cheveux Potter comme ça ! » Siffla James.

- « Puis, déjà elle devrait se soucier de ses vêtements plus que de sa coiffure » remarqua Lili

- « Je pense que je vais prendre des mensures radicales. » décida Pétunia.

Elle sortie de la cuisine et trouva Harry occupé à lire sur le canapé.

-« Viens là » dit t'elle armée d'une paire de ciseaux.

-« non » souffla James

Pétunia coupa les cheveux d'Harry le rendant presque chauve.

« Quelle horreur ! » hurla Lili.

« Elle ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! »

« En tout cas je n'irais pas dans son salon de coiffure » dit Teddy.

« C'est mieux comme ça »

« Elle rigole j'espère. »

Dudley se tordit de rire en voyant le résultat.

* * *

**Injustice**

* * *

Mr granger lisait son journal lorsque sa fille l'interrompit.

- « Quand maman a ce regard là, ca présage rien de bon » dit Hugo.

« C'est injuste ! » cria Hermione

« Malheureusement, beaucoup de chose le sont Hermione » lui dit son père.

« Simplement parce c'est un étranger on s'est moqué de lui. »

Tu ne peux pas changer les autres, mais tu peux montrer ce que tu pense et aider ceux qui en ont besoin.

« Tu m'aidera ? »

« Je serais toujours la pour t'aider. »

« Je vais à la bibliothèque. »

« Ce que fait toujours maman quand quelque chose l'énerve ou la contrarie. »

« Ne rentre pas trop tard, je n'aime pas te savoir seule dehors » lui dit son père.

* * *

**Encore et toujours raté**

* * *

Un cri retenti au quatre Private Drive.

« Tes cheveux, qu'as tu fait ? »

Les cheveux d'Harry coupée la veille avait repoussés ce qui avait provoquer le cri.

« Rien » dit précipitamment Harry « Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait »

« Je ne suis pas stupide ! »

« Ah bon ? » dit James

Lili pouffa

« Tu es un monstre, tu resteras le weekend prochain dans le placard. »

« Quoi ! » hurla Lili

« Ca va pas ! » dit Teddy

* * *

**Reveillon**

* * *

La maison Weasley était prête pour le réveillon

« Tante Murielle va pas tarder à arriver » dit Moly

Ginny et Ron soupirèrent. Bill leva les eux aux ciel, Charlie grommela.

« Personne ne la regrette beaucoup » fit Rose.

« Pas de bêtises vous deux, comprit » prévient Molly.

« Oui maman » dirent t'il avait un sourire suspect.

« Toujours la même chose, des gnomes partout, William, tu devrais te couper les cheveux, Ronald montre moi ou je dois m'assoir, je suis vieille ». Dit une voix annonçant l'arrivée de tante Muriel.

« On l'avait pas remarqué » dit Fred à George.

La nouvelle génération éclata de rire.

La famille passa à table.

« Un peu plus de soupe Muriel ? » demanda Molly.

« Non merci. Je suppose que … »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et se firent un clin d'œil.

je sens que l'on va se marrer dit teddy.

« Prêt Fred ? »

« Prêt George ? »

Ils laissèrent tomber des bombabouses juste sous le siège de Muriel qui se mit à hurler.

« Je remettrais plus les pieds ici et vous pouvez dire adieux à votre héritage vous deux. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée Muriel. » Dit Molly

« Je m'en vais. » dit-elle froidement

« Et voila comment George à perdu son héritage. » dit Hugo avec malice.

« Ca en valait le coup. » dit James.

Le souvenir se dissipa laissant la nouvelle génération dans l'hilarité générale.


	12. Année 1989

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Merci pour les Reviews. n'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos envies et idées. Mon forum et ma Communauté sont toujours en ligne.

* * *

**1989**

* * *

**Il s'envole**

* * *

-« Viens ici Potter » gronda Dudley », les autres élèves présents autour de lui ricanèrent

-« Tu peux pas le laisser tranquille » fulmina James.

Harry repéra deux poubelles prés du réfectoire de prépara à sauter et se retrouva sur le toit de cantine. Dudley poussa un grognement de frustration.

« Ca c'est cool » dit James.

« Je te déconseille de faire la même chose à Poudlard dit rose. »

« Comment il a fait ça ? » S'écria un autre garçon.

« Je ne sais pas répondit un autre un peu effrayé. »

La nouvelle génération ria : bien fait pour la bande d'idiot.

« Ca s'appelle de la magie. » dit James

« Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, » hurla un surveillant, « Ce n'est pas vrais »

« Oh, non. Il va avoir des ennuis. » fit Lili

« Descend de là tout de suite ! Escalader les bâtiments, moi qui croyais avoir tout vu ! Ta famille sera au courant tu peux me croire ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! En plus c'est dangereux, tu aurais pu de rompre le cou, tu rends compte !»

« Aie fit James. » Les Dursley n'allaient pas apprécier. Lili pâlit

« Ca va aller mal … » Dit Hugo appréhendant la suite.

« Tu m'entonne », dit rose, « avec une famille qui le maltraite ! »

« J'essayais de sauter par-dessus des poubelles … je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… »

« Bien oui, c'est ça », dit Albus , « c'est plausible non ? «

« Et comme par magie, le vent t'a poussé ? tu me prends pour un imbécile ! »

« Non, vraiment je suis sérieux » tenta t'il

James pouffa, Lili semblait inquiète…Les Dursley semblait capable de battre son père

* * *

**Aide**

* * *

-« Bill Je n'arrive pas comprendre ça » dit Percy

« Tu sais que je suis pas doué en potion… »

« Maman à dit que… » commença t'il

« Ok, c'est bon, laisse moi regarder »

« Super ! » Merci ! Dit Percy

« Ou est Charlie en fait ? lui ne t'aide jamais … » Remarqua Bill

-"Avec sa copine." répondit Percy

-« Evidemment …bon montre moi ça »

-« Pauvre Bill" dit James "Je le comprends »

-"C'est-à-dire " fulmina Lili – Rien Rien répondit James – Jamais mettre Lili en colère…

* * *

**Range ta chambre**

* * *

-« Je vais dehors maman »

-« Ron as-tu rangé ta chambre ? » Dit Mme Wesley d'un air suspicieux.

-« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda t'il de mauvaise humeur

- « Bonne question » dit James

- « Alors c'est vrai," dit Rose, "les hommes sont des cochons ? »

- « Tu ne va pas commencer. » Dit Al

Rose lui tira la langue et Lili eut un sourire espiègle

-« Parce que on vit dans un endroit propre … » dit Molly

- « Mais maman … »

-« Tu ne sors pas tant que ta chambre n'est pas rangé, Fred, George, allez dégommer le jardin, ah Ginny te voila ma chérie, tiens prend ton petit déjeuner, ensuite si tu veux bien m'aider à plier les draps. »

Elle hocha la tête et bailla. Fred et George sortirent en grommelant

- «Ca ne doit pas être facile d'avoir sept enfants, remarqua rose

- « Tu m'étonne dit Lili, c'est un boulot à temps complet. »

- « N'empêche c'est cool, ils forment une équipe de quiddicht à eux tout seul. » dit James.

* * *

**Futur**

* * *

- « Je me demandais où mettre Hermione pour le collège » dit Mme granger

- « C'est dans deux ans. » La rassura son mari.

-« Je sais mais je préfère m'y prendre maintenant et qu'elle aille dans un endroit qui lui convient, elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis ici. »

« Tu pense à déménager ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je veux juste lui trouver un endroit ou elle est heureuse… »

« Et ce sera Poudlard. » Dit Hugo

« C'est le meilleur endroit du monde. » Dit James, « c'est vrai, le meilleur terrain pour un trouble fête, le meilleur endroit pour se faire des amis , pour jouer au quiddicht, pour rigoler , le meilleur endroit pour étudier …et j'en passe »

« Tiens tu connais ce mot ? » Railla Rose

« Bref il y en a pour tous les gouts. » dit James en ignorant Rose

« C'est vrai. » dit Al

* * *

**Neige**

* * *

« Il neige ! »dit Ginny avec un immense sourire lorsqu'elle sortit dans le jardin

Fred et George, caché derrière un buisson eurent un sourire diabolique et jetèrent une boulle de neige sur leur sœur qui poussa un cri.

James rit tandis que Ginny poursuivait les jumeaux armée de boule de neige, bousculant Ron au passage.

- « Ah les batailles de boulle de neiges. » fit Al

- «Beurk » fit Rose, c'est froid c'est mouillé

- "Mais c'est beau" dit Lili

* * *

**Normalité**

* * *

-« Ca va Hermione ? » Demanda Mme Granger

-« Je me demandais si je suis normale. »

-« Euh ca dépend, être une sorcière, ca révèle de la normalité non ? » Dit Hugo

- « Ca dépend du point de vue. » Dit Lili

- « c'est-à-dire ? » Demanda sa mère, surprise.

-« Je suis la seule à m'intéresser aux études, il se passe toujours des choses étranges, inexplicables. »

- « Hermione, on est tous différents »

-« Je sais mais, je trouve personne comme moi. »

-« Parce que tu es unique ma chérie … » lui dit sa mère

* * *

**Question de Couleur**

* * *

« Harry tu viens réciter ta poésie. » Dit la maitresse

Harry se leva et s'avança vers le tableau. Dudley lui fit un croche patte. Soupirant, la maitresse voulu le relever mais sa perruque devient bleu sous les rires de la nouvelle génération et de la salle de classe.

- «Génial dit James, tout simplement génial. »

* * *

**Separation**

* * *

-« Tu vas partir ? » demanda Ginny

-« oui » répondit Bill « C'est une opportunité super l'Egypte, l'année prochaine. »

- « Tu va me manquer. » Souffla-t-elle

-« Aww trop mignon… » Dit Lili

- « Toi aussi, il reste encore un trimestre à Poudlard et tout l'été. » La rassura Bill

-« ça va passer vite. »

-"Je sais, tu te rappelle, quand j'ai sauvé ton doudou de Fred et George, quand on accidentellement salie la nappe en faisant de la peinture …"

- « Oui, Rebecca va te suivre ? »

- « Non, mais on s'aime, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'attendrait.»

- « Ca fait bizarre Bill avec une autre que Fleur. » Dit teddy

Lili songea aux possibles aventures de ses parents, Sa mère était t'elle sortie avec d'autre garçons et son Père avec une autre femme ? Non impossible, tout simplement impossible.

* * *

**Ne pas attirer l'attention**

* * *

-« Bleue tu te rends compte. » Hurla Vernon

-« J'ai rien fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi tous ca arrive. »

-« Ca plus ton escapade sur les toits, tu va arrêter de faire remarquer ! »

- « C'est vrai » dit James « que diraient les voisins »

- « Je … C'est … »

- « File dans ton placard »

- « Crétin, » Dit Al. Lili fulminait. A son avis aucun châtiment n'est assez horrible pour Vernon

* * *

**Moyenne**

* * *

- « T'as trichée Granger? »

- « Maman tricher à un examen c'est le monde à l'envers. » dit Hugo

-« Non, c'est mal. » Répondit Hermione.

- « Alors comment tu fais pour avoir 10 partout… »

- « Je bosse. »

- « Maman tout craché »

-« ouais," Laisse tomber Roger, elle n'est pas normale cette fille. »

- « Et avoir zéro partout c'est normal ? »

- « Mêle-toi de tes affaires. »

- « En fait, être normal ca voudrait dire avoir 5 sur 10 … »

- « Et alors ? » demanda un des garçons.

- « Et alors, si je ne suis pas normale, vous non plus. »

-« Hein ? Dirent-ils bêtement

- « Sauf que votre petit cerveau minuscule ne le comprend pas. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant

- « Ca c'est envoyé. » dit Teddy.

* * *

**Resultat**

* * *

- « Maman regarde » Dit Ginny

-« C'est les hiboux pour Fred et George. »

- « Ouiii à nous Poudlard. »

- « vous avez intérêt à être sage. »

- « Mais bien sur » dit Fred

-« Comme des anges. » Assura Georges

-« Comme j'aimerai que Fred soit là. » soupira Rose

« oui » dit Lili

« Et nos résultats » S'étrangla Charlie.

Moment de silence

« OUIII » S'écria Bill à moi l'Egypte.

« Oh Bill » sanglota Molly

« Heu Charlie ca va ? » demanda Ginny

« J'ai eu mes buses »

James déglutit, tout sa famille avait eu de bons résultats scolaires, il avait intérêt à être à la hauteur cette année.

« Félicitation on va fêter ca ! »

* * *

**Depart**

* * *

« Fred, George, il est l'heure, Charlie tu es prêt ? »

« Vous allez tous me manquer » dit Ginny

« Je reste encore une semaine Ginny » dit Bill

« Puis je suis là » dit Ron

« Heureusement, c'est juste, il a de moins en moins de monde ici l'année scolaire, je n'aime pas ca. » Expliqua Ginny

«Je comprends », dit Lili, « c'est Horrible d'être la seule »

« Te plains pas, tu as eu Papa et maman pour toi toute seule. » Remarqua Al

* * *

**La carte des maraudeurs**

* * *

« Lancer des bombabouses dans le château. » Dit Argus avec un sourire malsain en regardant les jumeaux, « je vais vous monter moi, » il prit un morceau de parchemin

« Alors crime … »

« N'exagérons rien. » dit James.

« George » chuchota Fred, « tu vois ça »

Il montra le tiroir Objets confisqués, James sourit

« Double retenu, hors de ma vue maintenant »

Mais cinq minutes plus tard, une explosion retenti et Fred se glissa dans le bureau et sortit un parchemin.

"La carte » dit James

« En faite tu ne m'a toujours pas dit, Papa était d'accord pour que tu la prennes ? » demanda Lili avec suspicion

« Sais pas, je ne lui ai pas demandé » avoua James.

« C'est ce que pensait, c'est du vol tu sais » remarqua Lili

« Commence pas s'il te plais. tu es bien contente que je l'ai. »

« Patmol , Cornedrue Lunard et Queudever souhaite le bonjour à Fred Weasley

Patmol apprécie son caractère farceur et souhaite l'aider .

Cornedrue pense qu'il est digne d'entrée dans le groupe des maraudeurs.

Lunard espére qu'il fera bon usage de ce document.

Patmol jure solennellement que ses intentions sont mauvaises.

Queudever espère que Fred le jurera aussi car il pourra ainsi utiliser ce document.

Cornedrue ajoute que le méfait est accompli … »

« je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » dit Fred

La carte apparut sur le parchemin


	13. Autour de l'anée 1990

**Harry potter ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

**Autour de l'année 1990**

* * *

**Haloween 1989 facon weasley**

* * *

-« Et voila, Joyeux Halloween » dit Moly en coupant une part de gâteau à la citrouille

-« Il parait que Halloween a Poudlard, c'est génial. » Dit Ginny

-« Plus que génial. » dit James. Lili acquiesça

- « Bien sur, mais tu es trop petite. » Répondit Molly

Elle fit la moue

« Dans trois ans » soupira-t-elle

« Oui.

« Peut en ravoir ? » dit Ron

« On dit s'il te plait, et tu as déjà eu deux parts. » lui dit Molly

« On sait de qui Hugo tint sont appétit » dit Lili

Hugo lui tira la langue

* * *

**Pour une fois **

* * *

« Tu ne vas pas chercher les bonbons avec les autres Hermione ? »

« Pas envie, j'ai des devoirs. Puis les bonbons ça donne des caries. »

« Je sais mais pour une fois dans l'ânée. »

- « Heureusement que Maman à rencontrer Papa. » dit Rose.

- « Oh oui ! » fit Hugo

- « Hermione, tu ne peux pas t'enfermer, tu as d'excellentes notes. »

- « Mais »

-« Pas de mais, vas t'amuser un peu … »

Hermione sorti de sa chambre en grommelant.

* * *

**On partage? ou pas ...**

* * *

- « OH Duddy , tu as fait une bonne pioche cet année ! »

Un peu à l'écart Harry regarda les bonbons avec envie.

« Il a intérêt à partager. » dit Lili

« Tu parles. » Dit Albus. « ce gros lard vas tout garder pour lui. »

Dudley lança un sourire vicieux à Harry et manga les bombons.

« Crétin. » marmonna James.

« En fait, on devrait lui offrir un livre sur l'éducation des enfants. » Dit Rose.

« Bien vu. » dit Albus

* * *

**Invitation**

* * *

« Tu pourra venir chez nous. » Dit Charlie à Toncks

« Non, mon père tient à ce que je rentre pour noël. Je lui manque. Et ma mére est tellement triste a ses moment la. Sa famille l'a renié

« j'en ai entendu parler… » dit James

« On sais » Dirent Lili Rose Albus et Teddy

« Les Black ». Cracha. Bill

« Elle est déçut, même Sirius c'est ranger du coté du mal en fin de compte… »

« Mais c'est faux. » s'écria Lili

« Il n'y avait pas de preuve a ce moment la » Dit Teddy

« Je comprend, cet été alors. Par merlin déjà cinq heures, faut que j'aille terminer une lettre a mon correspondant. »

« A plus, je te dis ca pour cet été. »

* * *

**Retour**

* * *

« Billll tu es La ! » S'écria Molly « Tu as maigri, tu manges pas assez, tu travailles trop, j'en suis sur et …. »

« Maman tout vas bien ! »

« Elle dit la même chose à Papa » ria Albus

Et il répond la même chose

Un cri de joie se fit entendre et Ginny se jeta dans les bras de Bill

« tu m'a manqué. »

« Toi aussi sœurette. »

* * *

**Avenir**

* * *

« Ma chérie, je voulais de parler de Dudley. »

« Oui ? » Dit Pétunia en laissant de coté la vaisselle

« On doit le mettre à Smelting… »

« c'est loin …» Dit Pétunia.

« c'est un bon établissement, Il y sera très bien. »

« Tu as raison, c'est ce qu'il y a mieux. »

« J'y ai fait mes études. »

« Pff. » Fit James , « j'ai presque pitié pour Dudley »

« Et Harry ? »

« A poudlard. » Dit Lili

« A Stonewall , ce n'est pas loin… »

« et gratuit, on dépense assez pour lui dit Vernon. »

« Pardon ? » dit Teddy

* * *

**Recomendation**

* * *

Et Vous aller arrêter de faire des bêtises, j'ai déjà reçut plein de hiboux, prends soin de toi Percy, Charlie Surveille tes frères d'accords

« Et patati et patata, c'est bon on connaît la chanson. » Dit James

« Toujours la même. » dit Hugo

Maman on a toujours était des anges Dit Fred

Oui dit George, fait nous un peut confiance

Bon trimestre alors ….


	14. Autour de pâques

**Avant dernier chapitre avant de suivre les livres, j'espère que vous n'en avez pas mare des souvenirs d'enfances mais bon j'avais ****envi**** de les écrire. Prochain épisode : les bêtises des jumeaux pour leur deuxième année, ensuite promis, la vitre qui disparaît, les lettres de Poudlard, et enfin la rentrée de nos trois protagonistes.**

**Comme d'habitude, tout est à Rowling**

**Je propose mes services en tant que traductrice. faites moi signe sur mon forum "échange et discutions"  
**

* * *

**Autour de Pâques**

* * *

**Oreilles**

* * *

-« Charlie, Tu viens m'aider ? »

- «Oui maman.»

- « Par Merlin qu'as tu fais à tes oreilles. » S'exclama Moly

La nouvelle génération éclata de rire. Les oreilles de Charlie avait doublé de volume

- « Mon correspondant, il n'a pas apprécié pour la nouvelle alors il m'a envoyé un sort… »

- « Oh je suis désolée », dit Molly, « on a vraiment essayé de mettre suffisamment de coté pour que tu partes et… »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais. Je ne vous en veux pas, c'est lui l'idiot à ne pas comprendre

Moly rougit un peu.

« Tellement adorable de dire ca. » Dit rose.

La nouvelle génération savait qu'Arthur n'avait pas gagné beaucoup d'argent durant sa carrière. Même si maintenant, une bonne retraite pour Arthur, une part des actions de la boutique de farces et attrapes, beaucoup de cadeaux de la part de leurs enfants avait rendu leur vie plus confortable. James Lily et Albus se regardèrent, ils savaient que leur père avait tenté de convaincre Moly d'accepter une somme d'argent « pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi » sans sucée et que leur mère était toujours un peu mal à l'aise lorsque elle retirait de l'argent du coffre des Potter à Gringotts.

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

- « Hermione ? »

- « Je suis là maman. »

- « J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Elle sortit de son sac de course un gros œuf an chocolat.

« La chance ! » dit Hugo

« On n'est pas à plaindre » remarqua Lili

« On n'arrive même pas à manger touts les œufs tellement il y en a. » ria Teddy

« Faut dire, tout le monde en ramène. »

« Il est énorme, merci maman ! »

« De rien ma chérie, Prépare toi vite, ta grande mère t'attend pour quatre heures. » lui rappela sa mère.

« je suis bientôt prête. »

* * *

**Tradition**

* * *

« Vous avez toujours les yeux fermés ? » demanda Bill

« Ridicule » dit Percy « laissez-moi ! »

« OH ne fait pas ton rabbat joie Percy » dit Charlie

« J'ai plus l'âge pour ça. » protesta-t-il

« On a toujours l'âge pour des chocolat » dit Teddy.

« C'est clair ! » dit James.

« Bien sur que si. » Dit bill

« Prêt » dit Charlie

« Partez. »

Ginny Ron et les jumeaux se précipitèrent sur les œufs de pâques dispersées un peu partout dans le jardin en riant. La nouvelle génération se rappela de bons souvenirs des réunions de famille à pâques.

* * *

**Ennui**

* * *

-« Sois sage » prévient la tante pétunia.

- « Oui » répondit mécaniquement Harry

- « Bonjour Pétunia » dit Mme Figg

- « merci de le prendre. »

- « de rien » répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

- « Je reviens vers six heures. »

Elle parti sans regarder en arrière

« tout va bien Harry ? »

« oui » dit-il un peu déprimé

« viens voir, la boulangère ma donné un œuf de pâque. »

« Merci » son regard s'était illuminé

« Sans doute son premier œuf de pâque. » Soupira Al

« Je ne savais pas que papa avait une enfance comme ca, c'est triste. » Dit Lili

« Mais les choses ont changé », dit Teddy, « Il est heureux maintenant. »

Lili hocha la tête

« Tu pourras le manger pendant que je te monte l'album consacré à Pompon. c'est mon chat préférer. »

James fit la grimace et Albus soupira. Le sourire d'Harry s'était évaporé

« Au moins il n'est pas dans un placard. » dit Rose.

« C'est vrai, » dit James n'empêche…

« Oui, ce n'est pas très divertissant… »


	15. La vie continu

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**La vie continue**

* * *

-« Attends Fred, tu te rends compte ! On va pouvoir aller à pré au lard, regarde ses passages secrets. »

- « Je les connais » dit fièrement James

- « Parce-que tu as volé la carte dans le bureau de Papa ! »

- « Il le sait d'ailleurs. » Dit Teddy

- « Et pourquoi ? » s'étonna James

- « Il est chef des Aurors, il sait que la carte a disparu, il y a quatre autres personnes qui habitent la maison, la famille et moi-même qui rend visite : ce ne peut pas être moi, j'ai fini Poudlard, Ginny lui aurait demandé ainsi que Ron George et Hermione, les autres ne connaissent pas la carte, Lili et Albus sont encore trop petit de taille pour atteindre le tiroir.

- « Pas pour longtemps ronchonna Albus »

- « Vu comme ça… » Dit James

- « En tout cas il a décidé de te la laisser. »

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la scène qui se déroulait.

- « Génial en plus Percy ne sera pas là lors de la prochaine sortie. » Dit George

- « Charlie ? »

- « T'inquiète, Il est trop prit par ses Aspics. »

- « Alors personne ne risque de nous déranger ! dit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Un fête était organisée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor .

- « On est dans l'équipe, on est dans l'équipe, on est, on est, on est dans l'équipe. »

- « Je suis fier de vous, vous avez été brillants » dit Oliver Dubois

- « Oui vous êtes d'excellents batteurs » dits Angelina.

- « On va mettre la pattée aux serpents ! »

James Sirius sourit.

« Moi aussi, je suis capitaine l'année prochaine, hors de question de perdre un match.»

« Je crois que je vais démissionner » plaisanta Albus

« Moi aussi » dit rose.

« Ah non, Al, Rose s'il vous plait ! »

- « Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Fulmina Molly en froissant violement la lettre.

« Qu'est qu'il se passe ? » demanda Ron

« Je ne sais pas comment, Fred et George se sont retrouvés à prés au lard. Ils vont m'entendre ! »

« Aie ! » Fit James ça sent la beuglante »

« Ils l'ont un peu mérité » dit Rose

« Personne ne mérite ça » dit Hugo scandalisé

Ginny soupira, Ron regarda sa mère d'un air inquiet.

« Attends qu'ils reviennent » gronda t'elle « Jamais Bill ou Charlie et Percy … »

Le brouillard étouffa ses cris.

* * *

- « Dernier jours, avant les vacances de noël on fait éclater un feu d'artifice ? » Dit George

- « Tout est prés, George. »

- « Tu sais ce que je me dis ? » demanda rose

- « Non » dit James

- « Tu fais la même chose, Teddy l'a fait avant*, Fred et George aussi, probablement aussi ton grand père et Sirius ainsi que nos grands oncles, Fabian et Gideon … »

- « Parce-que ce sont des idées géniales ! »

- « Et ça met une bonne ambiance. »

- « C'est vrai » dit Rose, Lili acquiesça

* * *

- « J'ai rompu. » Dit Bill alors que la famille déjeunait »

- « Oh Bill je suis désolée. » soupira Molly

- « Elle ne m'a pas attendu finalement. »

- « T'inquiète moi je suis là, je ne t'abonnerais pas.» Dit Ginny

- « Merci ma puce, c'est gentil, tu es adorable. »

- « Oh, c'est trop mignon. » dit Lili les larmes aux yeux

- « J'espère que tu me rendras la pareil. » dit James

- « Ca serait avec plaisir mais depuis quand une fille rompt avec toi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui les laisse tomber ? »

- « C'est vrai, j'avoue … »

* * *

Ron regarde ! Cria Ginny

« Ma lettre ! » S'écria Ron, « Je vais à Poudlard . »

« Je vais être toute seule ! » Dit tristement Ginny

« Je compatis. » dirent Lili et Hugo

« T'inquiète pas » dit Molly, « Tu iras toi aussi.»

« On ira acheter tes affaires avec ton père ce weekend. » dit Molly

« Je peux venir ? » demanda Ginny

« Oui ma chérie. »

« Ron a reçut sa lette ? demanda Charlie

« Oui regarde ! » dit Ginny

« Hey elle est à moi » protesta Ron

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle moi aussi, j'ai été accepté dans la réserve de dragon en Romanie. »

« Oh Charlie, c'est loin »

« Maman s'il te plait on en a déjà parlé »

* * *

* Détails sur la vie de teddy à Poudlard dans la fic « tout est permit »

Chapitre prochain: une vitre disparait


	16. Mme Figg s'est casée le jambe

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Reprise du chapitre deux du tome 1, les dialogues appartiennent à Rowling. Le chapitre étant long, je l'ai coupé en plusieurs parties.

* * *

Petunia descendit et frappa à la porte du placard sous l'escalier

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il dort là. » dit tristement Lili

- «Allez, debout ! Immédiatement ! Vite, debout ! » Dit-elle d'une voix perçante

- « J'espère qu'elle ne me réveillera jamais. » dit James

Un grognement répondit à la Pétunia

Elle s'éloigna vers la cuisine et posa une poêle sur la cuisinière. Puis retourna devant la porte du placard

-« Ça y est ? Tu es levé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Presque, » répondit Harry.

- « Laisse-lui le temps de se lever » S'indigna James

- « Monstre » crachèrent Lili et Albus

-« Allez, dépêche-toi, je veux que tu surveilles le bacon. Ne le laisse surtout pas brûler. Tout doit être absolument parfait le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley. »

Harry émit un nouveau grognement.

- « Il ne mérite pas son anniversaire » dit Rose. Lili hocha la tête

-« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Glapit sa tante

-« Rien, rien... »

Vernon entra dans la cuisine au moment où Harry retournait les tranches de bacon dans la poêle.

-« Va te peigner ! » Aboya Mr Dursley en guise de bonjour.

-« On dit bonjour quand on est poli » grinça Teddy

Harry essaya de disposer sur la table les assiettes remplies d'œufs au bacon. Pendant ce temps, Dudley comptait ses cadeaux.

-« Trente-six, dit-il en levant les yeux vers ses parents. Ça fait deux de moins que l'année dernière. »

-« Quoi ! » s'écria Lili

- « Même Scorpius n'est pas aussi pourri-gâté. » Dit rose

James et Albus fulminaient.

-Mon petit chéri, tu n'as pas compté le cadeau de la tante Marge, regarde, il est là, sous ce gros paquet que Papa et Maman t'ont offert.

- "S'il il n'avait pas changé..."

-D'accord, ça fait trente-sept, dit Dudley qui commençait à devenir tout rouge.

-Et nous allons encore t'acheter deux autres cadeaux, dit-elle précipitamment, quand nous sortirons tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon petit agneau ? Deux autres cadeaux. Ça te va ?

La nouvelle génération était écœurée.

-« Donc, j'en aurai trente... trente... »

-« Trente-neuf, mon canard adoré, » dit la tante Pétunia.

-« Ne sait même pas compter" pouffa James. Rose secoua la tête , quelle gâchis.

-« Bon, dans ce cas, ça va, »

Dudley se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise et attrapa le paquet le plus proche. Vernon eut un petit rire.

-Le petit bonhomme en veut pour son argent, comme son père. C'est très bien, Dudley ! » dit-il

- « En plus il l'encourage » Dit rose

A ce moment, le téléphone sonna et la tante Pétunia alla répondre pendant que Harry et Vernon regardaient Dudley déballer ses cadeaux.

-« Mauvaise nouvelle, Vernon. Mrs Figg s'est cassé une jambe. Elle ne pourra pas le prendre. » Dit-elle en montrant Harry d'un signe de tête.

-« C'est malin ! » dit la tante Pétunia en jetant un regard furieux à Harry.

- « Pas de sa faute. » Dit Lili

-« On pourrait peut-être téléphoner à Marge, suggéra l'oncle Vernon. »

-« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Vernon, tu sais bien qu'elle déteste cet enfant. »

-« Il a un nom. » dit Hugo

-« Et ton amie... comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Yvonne... »

-« Elle est en vacances à Majorque, » répliqua sèchement la tante Pétunia.

-« Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser ici, » intervint Harry.

-"Oui " fut le cri du cœur de la nouvelle génération: Harry serait tranquille.

-« C'est ça, grinça-t-elle, et quand nous reviendrons, la maison sera en ruine ? »

-« Je ne ferai pas sauter la maison, assura Harry. »

La nouvelle génération se regarda. Exploser la maison ? Non ils ne l'avaient pas fait…pas encore.

-« Nous pourrions peut-être l'emmener au zoo, dit Pétunia, et le laisser dans la voiture

En nous attendant. »

-« Quoi. » Hurlèrent Lili Rose et Albus. James avait sorti sa baguette. Teddy était furieux.

-« La voiture est toute neuve, pas question de le laisser tout seul dedans, » trancha Vernon Dudley se mit à pleurer bruyamment. (Oh la ferme toi fit James)

-« Mon Dudlynouchet adoré, ne pleure pas. Maman ne va pas le laisser gâcher ta plus belle journée, s'écria Vernon en le serrant dans ses bras. »

Teddy fit semblant de vomir se qui réduisit la tension.

-« Je... veux... pas... qu'il... vienne ! hurla Dudley d'une voix secouée de faux sanglots. Il gâche... toujours tout ! »

- "n'importe quoi " dit lili en lavant les yeux au ciel.

Dudley adressa alors à Harry un horrible sourire entre les bras de sa mère. Au même moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit,

-« Oh, mon Dieu, les voilà ! » dit précipitamment Pétunia.

- « Je pari qu'il va arrêter de pleurer maintenant.» dit Hugo avec dégout.

Un instant plus tard, un garçon entra dans la maison en compagnie de sa mère. Dudley cessa aussitôt sa comédie.

- "Qu'est que je disais"

Avant d'y aller, Vernon pris Harry à part.

–"Je te préviens, que s'il se produit la moindre chose bizarre, tu ne sortiras pas de ce placard avant Noël."

-« Non il n'osera pas ! » Fulmina Albus

Lili savait qu'il en était capable.

- « Je vais le réduire en bouillît » dit t'elle

- « on est dans un souvenir. » se reprit Teddy

- "monstres" cracha rose

-« Je ne ferai rien, assura Harry "c'est promis ».


	17. une vitre disparait

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

Le souvenir suivant se matérialisa. Harry, était assis à l'arrière de la voiture des Dursley, Vernon, en plus de conduire, râlait à propos de motos.

- « De toute façon il ne sait faire que ça. » Dit Hugo en l'entendant bougonner

- « ... conduisent comme des malades, ces petits voyous ! dit-il

- « Malade toi-même »dit James

-J'ai rêvé d'une moto, cette nuit, dit Harry « Elle volait. »

- « Non papa, ne leur confie pas se genre de chose. » Dit Lili

- « une moto volante… » Dit Teddy songeur

- « Pas celle de Sirius ? » Demanda Albus

- « Il l'a prêté à Hagrid, ce soir là » renchérie Hugo

-« Trop jeune pour s'en souvenir » dit Rose

Vernon faillit percuter la voiture qui le précédait.

-« LES MOTOS NE VOLENT PAS ! » hurla-t-il.

- « Papa n'aurait pas du révéler ses rêves, j'avais raison… » Soupira tristement Lili

- « Qu'il lui fasse su mal et il verra. » dit James.

- Il ne lui fait plus de mal maintenant » rassura teddy « j'ai pensé moi moi-même à leur rendre visite mais ca nous attirerait des ennuis, sa n'en vaux pas la peine »

Dudley et Piers ricanèrent.

-Je le sais bien, répondit Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Ils arrivèrent au zoo

C'était un samedi ensoleillé et le zoo était bondé de familles en promenade. Les Dusley dirigèrent vers un stand de glace.

Hugo se lécha les babines.

-« Deux glaces au chocolat. » Demanda Vernon.

- « Bien sur Harry n'a rien fulmina Lili. » Hugo semblait penser que c'était un crime de priver qui-que-ce-soit de glace

- « voila, voila, ce jeune homme ne prend rien ? » dit t'elle en voyant Harry

- « non »

Lili grogna

- « Vraiment, tu ne veux rien mon petit ? »

- « On va lui prendre une sucette, il ne supporte pas les produits laitiers » dit rapidement Pétunia

- « menteuse. » Dit Albus.

Harry observa un gorille dans la cage tout en suçant la sucette au citron. Il semblait relativement heureux. La nouvelle génération fut heureuse de constater aucun accident ne troubla la matinée. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils visitent le vivarium.

L'endroit était sombre et frais, avec des cages de verre éclairées qui s'alignaient le long des murs. Derrière les vitres, on voyait toutes sortes de lézards et de serpents qui rampaient et ondulaient sur des morceaux de pierre ou de bois.

- « Regarde c'est le plus gros serpent. » S'exclama Dudley en pointant du doigt un boa constrictor.

Le nez collé contre la vitre, il contemplait les anneaux luisants du reptile.

-Fais-le bouger, dit-il à son père d'une voix geignarde.

L'oncle Vernon tapota la vitre, mais le serpent ne bougea pas.

-Recommence, ordonna Dudley.

- « On ne parle pas comme ca à ses parents. »soupira Teddy.

- « pourrît gâter… » soupira rose.

L'oncle Vernon donna de petits coups secs sur la vitre, mais le serpent continua de dormir.

-« On s'ennuie, ici, » marmonna Dudley en s'éloignant d'un pas traînant.

- « Je rêve : on l'emmène au zoo pour son anniversaire, il a tout ce qu'il veut et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est « je m'ennuie »

Harry s'approcha alors de la cage de verre et contempla le serpent.

Le serpent ouvrit soudain ses petits yeux brillants. Lentement, très lentement, il leva la tête

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au même niveau que celle d'Harry. Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Qu'es-ce-que ? fit Lili

- ce n'est pas normal fit Albus

Rose et teddy n'eurent aucune explication. Le serpent tourna ca tête vers Harry

Un léger sifflement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Visiblement serpent avait comprit car il approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

-« Attend je rêve ou il vient de parler a un serpent » dit Lili

- « Il est pas fourchelangue , tu te souvient cet été à la montagne, il a chassé le serpent avec des sorts répulsifs » Répondit Lili

- peut être ne voulais t'il pas exercer ce don ? » Dit James

- « C'est de la magie noir » s'inquiéta Al

- « Comment peux-tu dire ca de papa ! » s'exclama James

- « Associer à de la magie noir mais pas toujours. » dit doucement Teddy. Rose approuva

-« enfin bon… » fit Lili choquée

- « Du calme tout le monde, on n'est pas sur de ce qui c'est passé et ce n'ai qu'un don, rose a raison. » trancha Teddy

- « Alors il est fouchelangue ou pas » demanda Hugo

- « Je ne sais pas je ne pense pas, à l'animalerie, il y avait plein de serpents, il ne leur a pas parlé. »

Harry émit un nouveau un sifflement.

- « bon maintenant, on est d'accord la dessus, Harry est ou a été un fouchelangue. » Dit teddy

- « On ne peut pas perdre se don » dit Rose

- «J'envisage toujours l'impossible, » dit Teddy, « des fois ça permet de trouver des explications »

- Mais là ca pas de sens

-DUDLEY ! MR DURSLEY ! REGARDEZ LE SERPENT ! VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS LE

CROIRE !

Dudley revint vers la cage en se dandinant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

- « Pousse-toi de là, toi, dit-il en donnant à Harry un coup de poing dans les côtes.

- « remet tes pattes sur mon père et tu verras » dit James.

Pris par surprise, Harry tomba sur le sol de ciment. Soudain, Piers et Dudley firent un bond en arrière en poussant des cris d'horreur. La vitre avait disparut.

- « Par merlin, » s'exclama Hugo

Lili était inquié riait (tu as vu sa tête!)

Rose avait le teint verdâtre : elle détestait les reptiles.

- « Rappelez vous, tout se finit bien dit teddy avec un sourire

- « j'ai toujours trouvé l'histoire amusant mais je m'attendais pas à ca en réalité" dit Albus « c'est quand même assez impressionnant »

- c'est vrai, voir les choses en réel…c'est beaucoup plus impressionnant. » Dit teddy

Le voir en détail était bien plus terrifient, de plus personne dans la nouvelle génération ne savait qu'Harry avait été fouchelangue. Les Potters se demandaient s'il y avait énormément de chose qu'ils ignoraient a propos de leurs parents. Après tout leur famille avait vécut la guerre, ils risquaient de découvrir des tas de révélations.

De retour à Privet drive, Harry fut envoyer dans son placard.

- j'espère au mois qu'il est nourrit.

La nouvelle génération se regarda tristement encore une fois aucun enfant ne méritait ça


	18. lettre A Harry

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient Pas**

* * *

**Lettre A Harry**

* * *

Dans la cuisine la tante pétunia était occupée à faire tremper quelque chose dans l'eau.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry à la tante Pétunia lorsque Il descendit.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Il a le droit de savoir non ? » dit Teddy

« Papa a toujours été curieux « dit Al.

- C'est ton nouvel uniforme, dit-elle.

- « Pardon ?» Dit Lili, « ces espèces de vieilleries »

- « Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry « Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait le faire tremper dans l'eau. »

- « Ne fais pas l'idiot, répondit sèchement la tante Pétunia « J'ai teint en gris des vieilles affaires de Dudley. Ça te suffira bien comme uniforme il ne sera guère différent des autres. »

- « Charmant » dit Hugo

- « Alors là, aucun gout cette femme » dit Lili, Rose acquiesça

- « Il lui faut de lunette. » dit James

-« Heureusement qu'il n'est pas allé dans ce collège. »

Dudley et Vernon entrèrent dans la cuisine en fronçant. Vernon ouvrit son journal et Dudley donna sur la table un coup de sa canne.

-« Il a eu ce truc ou ? demanda Lili »

James haussa les épaules.

Ils entendirent alors le facteur glisser le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de la porte d'entrée.

-« Va chercher le courrier, Dudley, » dit l'oncle Vernon sans lever le nez de son journal.

-« il est sérieux dit James. »

-« Harry n'a qu'à y aller, « dit Dudley.

-« bien sur dit Lili. »

-« Va chercher le courrier, Harry. »

-« Dudley n'a qu'à y aller, dit Harry. »

-« Donne-lui un coup de canne, Dudley. »

« Crétin » dit Teddy qui commençait a perdre son calme.

Harry évita la canne (bien jouer papa) et alla chercher le courrier. Il y avait trois lettres. La nouvelle génération reconnut parmi elle la lettre de Poudlard

-oui s'écria Lili. La nouvelle génération se regarda avec un sourire se remémorant le jour ou eux même avait reçut la lette.

Harry la contempla bouche bée. La nouvelle génération pu lire l'adresse

Mr H. Potter

Dans le placard sous l'escalier

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

-Dépêche-toi, mon garçon, cria l'oncle Vernon dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu

Regardes s'il n'y a pas de lettre piégée ? dit-il en éclatant de rire

-« très drôle » dit James

Harry reprit le chemin de la cuisine .Il donna à l'oncle Vernon la carte postale et la facture puis il s'assit et entreprit de décacheter l'enveloppe jaune.

L'oncle Vernon poussa un grognement dégoûté en ouvrant l'enveloppe de la facture et lu ce

Qui était écrit au dos de la carte postale.

-« Marge est malade, dit-il à la tante Pétunia. Elle a mangé un drôle de coquillage. »

- « bien fait pour elle » dirent James et Lili.

-« Papa ! s'écria soudain Dudley. Papa, regarde ! Harry a reçu quelque chose ! »

-« Non tait toi. » dit Rose.

Harry était sur le point de déplier sa lettre, lorsque l'oncle Vernon la lui arracha des mains.

-« C'est à moi ! Protesta Harry » en essayant de la reprendre.

-« laisse tomber il ne te laissera pas la lire. » dit Teddy.

-« Qui donc t'écrirait ? dit Vernon d'un ton plein de mépris. »

-« plein de fan. » pouffa Hugo. La nouvelle génération ria .

D'une main, il secoua la lettre pour la déplier, puis il y jeta un coup d'œil.

-« P ... P...Pétunia ! » Balbutia Vernon.

Dudley essaya de s'emparer de la lettre, mais Vernon la tenait hors de portée. Il la

donna à la tante Pétunia

« Vernon ! Oh, mon Dieu, Vernon ! »

« Mon Dieu, on va tous mourir, pitié. » Imita Rose.

-« Je veux lire cette lettre, dit-il d'une voix forte. »

-« elle n'est pas à lui que je sache ?

-« C'est moi qui veux la lire ! » Intervint Harry. « Elle est à moi ! »

-« Sortez d'ici, tous les deux, dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix grinçante en remettant la lettre

dans l'enveloppe. »

Harry ne bougea pas.

-JE VEUX MA LETTRE ! hurla-t-il.

-Laissez-moi voir, exigea Dudley.

-DEHORS ! Rugit l'oncle Vernon.

- « Par merlin »s'exclama « James, tout ca pur une lettre. »

Il prit Harry et Dudley par la peau du cou et les poussa dans le couloir en claquant la porte de la cuisine sur eux. Harry et Dudley engagèrent aussitôt un combat féroce mais silencieux pour savoir qui écouterait au trou de la serrure ce qui allait se dire dans la cuisine. (« Vas y Papa ») Ce fut Dudley qui l'emporta. La nouvelle génération soupira. Harry, s'allongea alors à plat ventre pour écouter par l'interstice entre le bas de la porte et le sol.

-Vernon, dit la tante Pétunia d'une voix tremblante, regarde l'adresse. Comment ont-ils pu

Savoir où il couche ? Tu crois qu'ils surveillent la maison ?

-« Ils nous surveillent, ils nous espionnent, peut-être même qu'ils nous suivent, marmonna

Furieusement l'oncle Vernon. »

- « quel paranoïaque. »

- « Qu'allons-nous faire, Vernon ? Est-ce qu'il faut leur répondre ? Leur dire que nous ne

Ne voulons pas... »

-Non, dit-il enfin. On ne va pas y faire attention. S'ils ne reçoivent pas de réponse... Oui,

C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux... Nous n'allons rien faire du tout...

- « Mais... »

-« Je ne veux pas de ça dans la maison, Pétunia ! Souviens-toi, quand nous l'avons pris avec

Nous, nous nous sommes juré de refuser toutes ces idioties. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

-« Alors il vont l'empêcher d'aller a Poudlard dit Lili choquer

-« il ne peuvent pas réussir… »


	19. La rentrée approche

**la lettre d'Hermione **

Hermione était en train de lire dans sa chambre lorsque son père entra.

« Tu as du courrier Hermione … »

« Merci papa »

Hermione pris les lettres. Sortie deux cartes postales et …

« La lettre de Poudlard » dit malicieusement Teddy .

« Qu'es ce que... ? » dit Hermione « PAPA ! MAMAN ! » Hurla t'elle

La nouvelle génération pouffa

« Que ce passe t'il ma chérie. »

« Regarde ce que j'ai reçut ! c'est une blague… »

Elle tendit le lette à ca mère qui la lu et la tendit à son mari.

- « Il y a rien, aucune adresse. »

-« Un employé du ministère viendra vous expliquer plus en détails … »

-« Mieux vaux oublier ca pour l'instant on verra bien si quelqu'un se manifeste, surement quelqu'un t'as fait une farce Hermione »

« Pas possible » dit James indigné.

« Je te rappelle qu'ils ignorent tout de notre monde. » Dit rose avec un sourire narquois

« Je sais mais, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment, comme si ca répondais à mes questions, je peux la garder ? » demanda à sa mère.

« Si tu veux, tu veux que j'appelle la poste pour savoir qui est l'expéditeur ? »

« Ca me ferais plaisir… j'ai l'impression que c'est important. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez surement raison, c'est rien qu'une bague»

« D'habitude c'est plutôt Papa qui agit par instinct et Tata Mione par raison. » Rigola Lili tandis que le souvenir se dissipait

* * *

Les granger étaient en train de manger lorsque la sonnette retentie.

- « Je vais ouvrir » dit Mme Granger »

Un homme se tenait sur le porche

« je dois vous parler à tous, c'est important, ça concerne Hermione et la lettre qu'elle a reçût… »

« La lettre ? » dit Hermione qui les avait rejoint, j'ai toujours, c'est une farce n'est-ce pas ? les sorciers n'existent pas… »

« Bien sur que si, Mlle Granger, Je suis un sorcier qui a comme vous reçut cette lettre un peu avant onze ans. Je me présente Roger, du département de la communication entre Moldu et Sorcier et de la justice Magique. »

« Alors tout est vrai ? »

« Bien oui. » Dit Hugo « tu vas te faire tes premier vrais amis, risquer ta vie et rencontrer ton mari » dit Hugo

« Impossible » dit Mr granger. Mme Granger avait l'air apeurée.

« Oui tout est vrai. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il enchanta les assiettes qui s'empilèrent et retournèrent dans la cuisine avec une Baguette magique.

« Alors notre fille est… » commença Mme granger

« Elle a, elle aussi des pouvoirs magiques. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à les contrôler et les maitriser. Laisser moi vous expliquer… »

* * *

**Pas les moyen**

* * *

-Je vais avoir une baquette neuve ? dit Ron excité à l'idée.

-Non désolé, tu prendras celle de Charlie

- Mais Percy en a eu une neuve il y a deux ans … puis elle est veille.

- Ron on n'a pas les moyens. On a déjà offert un hibou à Percy comme il a été nommée préfet…

- Et moi j'ai que Croutard.

Ron soupira et monta dans sa chambre, blessé

« Le pauvre, c'est important la première baguette » dit Rose

« Oui, Bah on ne manque pas d'argent maintenant » dit Hugo

« C'est un peu triste quand même. » Dit Teddy

« Oui » dit Lili, « Mais il a une famille qui l'aime » dit t'elle en pensant à son père

« tu as raison Lili, c'est ce qui compte »

* * *

**Déménagement  
**

* * *

Le soir, en revenant du travail, Vernon alla voir Harry dans son placard.

-Où est ma lettre ? demanda Harry au moment même où l'oncle Vernon se faufilait dans le

Placard. Qui est-ce qui m'a écrit ?

- «Curiosité d'un Auror », dit fièrement James « Il n'abonnera pas »

- Personne. La lettre t'a été adressée par erreur, répondit l'oncle Vernon. Je l'ai brûlée.

non mais il croit pouvoir l'embobiner se moqua Teddy, il parle au futur et plus jeune chef des aurors

Ce n'était pas une erreur, protesta Harry avec colère. Il y avait l'adresse de mon placard sur

L'enveloppe.

Qu'es que je disais railla Teddy

« Pas besoin d'être auror pour voir que Vernon ment » remarqua Rose « enfin je pense qu'il a VRAIMENT brulé la lettre.

« On peut l'appeler vermine, » décréta Lili

-SILENCE ! cria Vernon.

Deux araignées tombèrent du plafond. Il respira profondément à plusieurs reprises puis il se força à sourire.

-Justement, Harry... au sujet de ce placard. Ta tante et moi, nous avons réfléchi... Tu commences à devenir un peu trop grand pour rester ici... Nous avons pensé qu'il serait peut-être préférable que tu déménages dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« parce que ces crétins veulent se faire bien voir des sorcier. Ils ont peur » Dit Albus avec raison. »

Attend il dort dans un placard alors que Dudley a deux chambres. fulmina Lili

James et Albus reculèrent, Lili avait hérité l'habilitée de sa mère concernant les sortilèges chauve furies.

Courageusement Al posa sa main sur son épaule, « on peut rien changer Lil', ce n'est qu'un souvenir, les choses ont changé maintenant.

-Si un jour je croise Vernon , marmonna t'elle.

-Ne pose pas de questions ! répliqua sèchement son oncle. Prends tes affaires et monte là-haut.


	20. Course poursuite

Dialogue et histoire appartient a JK Rowling

* * *

Les dursley prenait leur petit déjeuner en silence. Petunia et Vernon s'échangeaient de sombres regards.

Venon envoya Dudley chercher le courrier.

- "c'est que l'on progresse" dit ironiquement Teddy

-" tu parles, il veux empêcher papa d'aller à Poudlard"

-"ça marchera pas."Dit Hugo

- Il y en a une autre! Mr H Potter dans la plus petite chambre du 4 private Drive.

L'oncle Vernon poussa un cris étranglé et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée, Harry sur ses talons .

Une lutte entre Harry Dudley et Vernon commença sous les encouragements de la nouvelle génération. Vernon l'emporta.

-"Vas dans ton placard, je veux dire dans ta chambre." Dit t'il a Harry d'un voix rauque " et toi Dudley va t'en file!"

-"Wow , première fois qu'il traite Dudley ainsi" , remarque Rose

Il entendirent Harry monter et faire les cents pas

-Typique de Papa quand il contrarier. dit Albus

* * *

Il faissait encore nuit quand Harry descendit l'escalier sans bruit il s'approcha de porte d'entrée.

- attention il y a... commença Albus

- arrgh

Les lumière s'allumèrent et Vernon traita Harry de tout les noms . James mit deux main sur les les oreilles de Lili qu se débâtie.

- "veux pas que tu entendes ça. "

-"File préparer du thé maintenant ," siffla t'il enfin.

- "je veux mes ... dit Harry" lorsque il revient. Vernon était déjà en train de déchirer les lettre.

- "Espèce de..." dit lili en répétant les jurons prononcés un instant plus tôt par Vernon."

-"Lili!"

-"J'entendait tout même si tu me couvrais les oreilles." expliqua t'elle.

-"Je reste a la maison aujourd'hui" déclara t'il.

* * *

Ce la devait être un plus tard dans la journée, en tout cas l'oncle Vernon cloua une branche sur la boite aux lettre.

- "si 'il n'arrivent pas a nous les faire parvenir , il finiront par laisser tomber." dit t'il a la tante Pétunia la bouche pleine de clous.

- "Certainement pas!"

- "Je sais pas si ça servira a grand chose Vernon."

- "Elle est pas si bête que ça alors." dit Hugo"

- "Pétunia , ces gens là sont très différents de nous, il ne raisonne pas comme toi et moi" répliqua-t-il en essayant de planter un clou avec le morceau de cake que la tante pétunia venait de lui apporter.

- "Et c'est un grand réconfort , heureusement que l'on pense pas comme ça." dit Teddy.

* * *

Le lendemain douze lettre était repartie autour de la porte d'entrée. Vernon brûla les lettre et cloua tout interstice.

- "ils font comment pour sortir maintenant?" demanda lili

- "on s'en fiche" dit James.

- je te signal que ça concerne Papa aussi!

- zut , c'est vrais , lui aussi est prisonnier a cause de leur conneries.

* * *

- "Harry tu m'apporte les œufs?" demanda Pétunia

Lorsque elle ouvrit la boite elle poussa un cris.

- "Que ce passe t'il Petunia?"

Elle tenait les lettres hors de porter d'harry qui fut jeter dehors sans ceremonie.

-" Il aurait pu lui faire mal!" s'exclamèrent Rose et Lili

- "je vais leur téléphoner a la poste , ils vont m'entendre!"

- " ça ne sert a rien ".

- "Pauvre postier" Dit Lili.

Pétunia réduisit les lettre dans le mixeur.

- mais qui peut donc avoir envie de t'écrire a ce point?" demanda dudley

- "beaucoup de monde." dit Albus

-" non rien que ...maman ..." dit lili

- "les fans, le ministre" dit James

- "les groupies..." dit Albus

-"Encore maman parce qu'il en retard." dit Lili

- le responsable de gringotts , les journalistes , Molly qui s'inquiéte , encore maman. " Dit james

- Ron , Hermione. " continua Lili

-'Poudlard , maman, d'anciens amis... " récita Albus.

- "fan fan et re fan" chantonna James

- "et on oublie Neville , Luna ..."dit Albus

- "Andromeda , encore les journalistes... c'est vrai il n'ont pas reçut de réponses." Ajouta Lili

- "nos oncle et tantes... et euh en fait tous les sorciers. " finit Albus

-" c'est vrais , pas grand monde" conclu James

* * *

le lendemain Vernon , Fatigué et l'air malade , Vernon s'installa à la table du petit

-la poste ne fonctionne pas le dimanche. dit t'il joyeusement

- Il crois ça ? dit Hugo

-Aujourd'hui pas de lettre.

la nouvelle génération eut un sourire diabolique.

- Les hiboux on tendance à être insistant.

un bruit ce fit entendre dan la cheminé. Quarante lettres furent envoyée Harry essaya d'en attraper une au vol, les Dursley se protégeaient.

-Dehors , Dehors rugit l'oncle Vernon en empêchant Harry d'attraper les lettres.

- Cette fois ci ça suffit , je veux tout le monde prêt a partir dans cinq minute.

-Par merlin , ça rigole plus!" ria Teddy

10 plus tard il etait dans la voiture

- on va les semer , on va les semer! marmonna Vernon.

* * *

le soir etait tombé. la voiture s'arrêta devant un hôtel miteux.

- "charmant , non vraiment , la classe." fit James ironiquement en haussant un sourcil"

* * *

-'mande pardon dit la réceptionniste" il y a t'il un Mr Potter parmi vous j'en ai des centaine comme ça."

la nouvelle génération éclata de rire.

- je m'en occupe dit Vernon en empêchant encore une fois Harry de prendre sa lettre.

Les Dursley reprirent la voiture.

- et si nous rentrions à la maison? Demanda la tante petunia

Vernon secoua la tête

- Papa est devenue fou!" s'écria Dudley

Même lui l'a remarqué dit rose tandis que le souvenir se dissipait.


	21. Visite d'Hagrid

**Hagrid et la lettre de Poudlard**

* * *

- "Mais que cherche t'il au juste ?" dit James alors que Vernon conduisit sa famille au milieu d'une forêt, sortit de la voiture, regarda autour de lui, secoua la tête, rentra dans la voiture, et fonça à nouveau.

- "Surement à s'échapper" dit rose

- "Mâchera pas."

Oncle Vernon avait enfin arrêté la voiture proche de la côte, enferma sa famille à l'intérieur de la voiture, puis disparu.

-"Il va pas laisser sa famille là, toute seule." dit Lili inquiète, "Il y avait son père mais aussi Dudley , qui avait le même age , et qui méritait pas d'être livré a lui même, et sa femme. Jamais son père n'aurait fait ça

Dudley pleurnicha.

"C'est lundi", a t'il déclaré "il y a plein d'émissions, Je veux aller quelque part avec une télévision."

"Je rêve: il sont coincé dans cet endroit minable et lui pense à la télé" dit Rose

Vernon revient avec un sourire.

"Je le sens mal» dit James un peu inquiet.

Il portait également un long paquet mince

"Qu'est que c'est?" demanda Pétunia

Mais Vernon ne répondit pas.

"Nous avons trouvé l'endroit parfait!" dit 'il . "Allez! Tout le monde dehors!"

Vernon pointa ce qui ressemblait à une grande roche sur la mer. Perché au sommet de la roche était une petite cabane.

" Il peuvent pas aller là!" s'écria Lili

" On dirait que si!" dit Teddy

" Raté pour la télé alors!" dit Hugo

«Ils prévoient une tempête pour ce soir!" dit l'oncle joyeusement Vernon

" Comment ils s'en sont sorti vivants" s'inquiéta Lili

" Aucune idée."

"Et ce monsieur a gentiment accepté de nous prêter son bateau!" continua Vernon

Un vieil homme montra une barque.

" Et ils ne sont pas morts noyés? dit Hugo

" Heureusement" Dit Albus

«J'ai déjà acheter les rations », dit l'oncle Vernon, "allons y "

Ils atteignirent miraculeusement le rocher, Vernon se dirigea vers la maison.

"Pouah" fit Rose en voyant l'intérieur

"Dégoûtant! " dit Lili "Quel genre de père de famille est Vernon , les conduire ici!"

"Pire que l'hôtel." dit James

"Attend c'est ça les rations!" s'exclama Hugo en voyant Vernon déballer des chips et des bananes

" On dirait" dit furieusement Lili tandis que la famille mangeait en silence. Vernon essaya de faire du feu avec le paquet mais seule de la fumée s'échappa.

"Je ne dirais pas non pour quelque lettres maintenant" dit Vernon gaiement.

"Crétin" dit Albus.

La nuit tomba, la tempête explosa . Pétunia trouva quelques couvertures moisies dans la deuxième chambre et composa lit pour Dudley sur le canapé et Harry s'installa sur le sol avec la plus mince des couvertures sous les yeux furibond de la nouvelle génération.

Plus tard Harry ne dormait pas. Il frissonna et bougea dans les couvertures. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Lorsque soudain: BOOM

"Qu'est que?" Dit Hugo

" Hagrid ! C'est Hagrid qui a récupéré Papa, il me l'a dit , je savais pas les détails mais ..." dit James.

Boom , on frappa encore une fois Dudley se réveilla en sursaut

"Où est le canon?" dit bêtement Dudley.

La nouvelle génération ria. Vernon entra avec un fusil dans ses mains

"Il a apporté une arme à feu!" Cria Lily.

"Ne t' inquiète pas, ça fonctionnera pas sur Hagrid, sa peau est trop épaisse." La rassura Teddy.

"Oui, mais il aurait pu tirer sur Harry ou quelqu'un d'autre! c'est un fou furieux ce type" Dit rose

" Vrai" , dit James "mais visiblement personne n'est mort."

«Qui est là?" idit Vernon. «Je vous préviens - je suis armé!"

Clac! La porte fut défoncée par Hargrid

"Désolé pour ça, ça vous dérangerait pas de me servir du thé? Ça n'a pas été un voyage facile ..."

"Typiquement Hagrid," dit James en riant.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé où Dudley était assis figée par la peur.

- "Bouge toi de là." lui dit Hagrid

Dudley couina et couru se cacher derrière sa mère.

« Voici Harry! " dit Hagrid.

Harry leva les yeux vers Hagrid .

"La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé," dit le géant. "tu ressemble à ton père..."

- Comme moi dit fièrement Albus

- Et moi aussi dit James.

- Mais tu a les yeux de ta maman." continua Hagrid

Oncle Vernon émit un drôle de bruit.

"J'exige que vous nous laissiez , monsieur!" dit -il. "Vous êtes entrée par effraction!"

" Tais-toi, Dursley, Espèce de vieux pruneau", a grogné Hagrid, en detruisant l'arme."

Oncle Vernon fit un bruit de sourit

- On est moins courageux sans arme." Remarqua Teddy.

"Quoi qu'il en soit - Harry," dit Hagrid " Joyeux anniversaire ( la nouvelle génération chanta joyeux anniversaire ) - Je me suis peut être assis dessus à un moment donné, mais le gout reste le même."

"Aww, c'est gentil de sa part," dit Lily en souriant.

"vaut mieux pas le manger" dit James grimaçant.

"Qui êtes-vous?" balbutia Harry en ouvrant la boite contenant le gâteau.

Hagrid eut un petit rire.

"C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenter Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et du domaine de Poudlard."

Il tendit une main énorme et secoua tout le bras de Harry.

"Et le thé, hein?" dit-il en se frottant les mains. «et si vous avez quelque chose de plus fort, c'est le bienvenue."

Il vit les misérable tentative de Vernon pour faire du feu , se pencha sur la cheminée et un feu apparut. il se rassit sur le canapé et sorti que quoi faire du thé et des saucisses.

Dudley s'agita un peu lorsque les saucisses commencèrent a griller. Vernon dit brusquement: «Ne touche pas à ce qu'il te donne, Dudley."

«Comme si Hagrid lui donnerait quelque chose, il est assez gras comme il l'est déjà," dit James

Le géant rit sombrement.

"Ton fils n'a pas besoin d'engraisser plus, Dursley, n'ait pas d'inquiétude." Il passa les saucisses à Harry,

«Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes." dit Harry

«Appelle-moi Hadrid," dit-il, «tous le monde le fait, je te l'ai dit, je suis gardien des clés de Poudlard - tu dois tout savoir sur Poudlard, bien sur. "

"Non, il ne sait surement rien", dit sombrement Lili.

"heu- Non,» dit Harry.

Hagrid sembla choqué

- "Désolé "ajouta précipitamment Harry.

-"Pardon?" aboya Hagrid

-"C'est eux qui devraient être désolé! Je savais que tu recevais pas tes lettres mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu ne savais pas ce qu'est Poudlard tu ne t'es jamais se demandé où tes parents avait appris tout cela?"

-"Tout cela ?" demanda Harry.

-"Hagrid ne va pas aimer ça," dit James en souriant.

-"TOUT CELA?" Hagrid tonna. " attendez une seconde, ce garçon sait rien "

-"Je sais certaines choses", de défendit Harry «Je peux faire des mathématiques et des trucs."

-" Il ne voulait pas dire ça " soupira teddy

-" je veux dire, a propos de notre monde ."

"Quel monde?"

"DURSLEY!" rugit Hadrid

Vernon marmonna quelque chose

"Il faut que tu sache qui était ton père et ta mère», dit t'il "Je veux dire, ils sont célèbres. Tu es célèbre."

"Ca c'est sur" dirent la nouvelle génération.

"Mon père et ma mère n'était pas célèbre..."

«tu ne sais pas... tu ne sait pas qui tu es."

"Ça suffit!" gonda Vernon " je vous défends de dire quoi que ce soit à ce garçon!"

«Vous ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre que Dumbledore lui a laissé? J'étais là! J'ai vu Dumbledore la laisser, Dursley! vous l'avez garder toute ses années."

"garder quoi" dit Harry avec impatience.

" Je vous défends!" cria l'oncle Vernon paniqué

"Harry - tu es un sorcier"

" çà c'est envoyer" Dit Albus.

Il y avait le silence à l'intérieur de la cabane. Seule la mer et le sifflement du vent pouvaient être entendus.

"Je suis quoi?" balbutia Harry.

Toute la nouvelle génération éclata de rire.

"Un sorcier bien sûr," dit Hagrid, " et tu seras doué un fois que tu te sera un peu entainé..."

" C'est vrai, chef du bureaux des auror et tout" dit fiérement Lili

"- Avec une mère et un père comme les tiens. Je pense qu'il est tant que tu lise ta lettre. "

Il donna enfin la lettre à Harry qui la lu avidement

" Ça veut dire quoi nous attendons votre hibou"

C'est ça sa première question? "Demanda Albus, incrédule.

"Faut croire"

"J'allais oublier», dit Hagrid, en sortant un hiboux de sa poche et en gribouillant un mot

"Où en étais-je?" demanda t'il ensuite a Harry qui était bouche bée

"Il ny va pas», rugit Vernon.

Hagrid grogna.

«J'aimerais voir un Moldu comme vous l'arrêter"

"un quoi?" dit Harry, intéressé.

"Un Moldu," dit Hagrid, "les gens non magique, et, comble de la malchance, Tu as grandi dans la pire famille de Moldus que j'ai jamais rencontré"

"Nous avons juré quand on l'a prit que nous mettrions un terme à ces bêtises», dit l'oncle Vernon, "un sorcier et puis quoi!"

"Vous saviez?" dit Harry. "vous saviez que je suis un - un sorcier?"

"Bien sûr, ils savaient," dit sombrement Albus

«Savait!" hurla soudainement Pétunia. «Savait! Bien sûr, nous savions! Comment il pourrait en être autrement , ma maudite sœur étant ce qu'elle était? Oh, elle a obtenu sa lettre comme toi, et a disparu dans - cette l'école - et rentrait chaque vacances avec ses poches pleines de œufs de grenouille, transformant les tasses de thé en rats.

- et la restriction magique?

- un sort à retardement peut être ou Pértunia a inventé ça .

J'étais la seule personne qui voyait ce qu'elle était - un monstre! Mais pour ma mère et mon père, oh non, c'était Lily par ci et Lily par là, ils étaient fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille! Puis elle a rencontré ce Potter à l'école , ils se sont se marier et te donnèrent naissance, et bien sûr, je savais que tu serais comme eux, tout aussi étrange, aussi anormale - et ensuite quelqu'un la fait exposer et on a hérité de toi".

«Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle l'ait dit comme ça, c'est cruel», dit Lili avec colère.

Harry était très pale «Exploser? Vous m'avez dit qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture!"

"UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE!" rugit Hagrid "Comment un accident de voiture aurait pu tuer Lily et James Potter? C'est un scandale! Un scandale! Harry Potter ne sachant pas sa propre histoire alors que chaque enfant dans notre monde connaît son nom! "

"Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-il arrivé?"demanda Harry

«Je ne m'attendais pas à cela je n'avais aucune idée, lorsque Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il pourrait y avoir des problèmes . Je sait pas si je suis la bonne personne te dire tout ça mais tu peut pas aller a Poudlard sans savoir. Une grand partie est mystérieuse.

«Ca commence, je suppose, avec - avec une personne appelée - mais c'est incroyable tu ne connais pas son nom, tout le monde dans notre monde le sait -

"Qui?"

"Eh bien -je n'aime pas le prononcer».

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Harry, les gens toujours peur c'est difficile. il y avait ce sorcier qui a ... mal tourné. Son nom était ... "

«vous pouriez l'écrire?" Suggéra Harry.

"Nah - je ne peux pas l'épeler Très bien -.. Voldemort"

"Wow, il lui a fait dire," dit Teddy impressionné. "je veux dire à cette époque..."

Hagrid raconta alors le récit.

"Un tissu de mensonge," a déclaré ensuite l'oncle Vernon.

"Maintenant, écoute moi mon garçon," il grogna «il y a peut être quelque chose d'étrange en toi , probablement rien qu'une bonne raclée n'aurait guéri "

- il ne l'a pas... " commenca Lili

- je pennse pas sifla james

«Je te préviens, Dursley - Je te préviens - encore un mot ..." Dit t'il en le menaçant de son parapluie.

"C'est mieux," dit Hagrid.

"Mais ce qui est arrivé à Vol -, désolé - je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui" demanda Harry

"Bonne question, Harry Disparu Disparu cette même nuit." Expliqua t'il

"Hagrid," dit-il doucement, "je pense que vous devez avoir fait une erreur. Je ne peux pas etre un sorcier."

"bien sur que si" Dit Albus

" Un des meilleurs." Dit Teddy

À sa grande surprise, Hagrid eut un petit rire.

"Pas un sorcier hein? tu n'a jamais fait de choses étranges quand tu étais effrayé ou en colère?"

Harry sembla pensif

«Tu voit?" dit Hagrid. "Harry Potter, pas un sorcier - tu vas voir tu sera célèbre à Poudlard"

" Je viens de vous dire qu'il n'ira pas " Siffla Vernon

" Il ne peut plus l'en empêcher" Dit Rose.

"S'il veut y aller c'est pas un moldu dans ton genre qui va l'en empêcher » gronda Hagrid

" Bien dit Hagrid" Dit Hugo

"Il va aller dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie et de magie dans le monde. Sept ans là-bas et il sera transformé"

" Il ne peut qu'avoir raison" Sourira Lili

"Il sera avec des jeunes comme lui pour changer, avec le plus grand directeur que poudlard ait jamais eu: Albus Dumbled-"

"Je ne vais pas payer pour qu'un vieux cinglé lui apprenne des tours de magie!" cria l'oncle Vernon.

"Il n'aurait pas dû dire cela," dit Hugo en souriant.

"Ouais, Hagrid ne va aimer ça," dit James souriant.

Hagrid saisit son parapluie et menaça les dursley "JAMAIS INSULTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DEVANT MOI" il y eu un flash de lumière violette, un bruit de un pétard, et la seconde suivante, Dudley dansait sur place en hurlant de douleur. Un queue de cochon était maintenant visible

Tout le monde se mit à rire très fort.

"C'était génial!" Approuvèrent tout la nouvelle génération

'Vive Hagrid " Cria James

"Me mentionne pas ça à Poudlard," dit-il. "Je suis pas censé faire de la magie"

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas censé faire de la magie?" demanda Harry.

"Oh, eh bien - j'étais à Poudlard aussi, mais j'ai été expulsé en troisième année

"Pourquoi avez-vous été expulsé?"

Hagrid ignora la question.

" Je suis sur que papa sais pourquoi maintenant " Dit Albus

"Oui" dit James " il n'a jamais voulut nous le dire."


	22. le chemin de traverse

**le chemin de traverse**

* * *

**Hermione**

* * *

Hermione tenait la main sa mère tandis qu'ils suivaient une sorcière du ministère qui les fit rentrer dans le chaudron baveur

-« Et voila le chemin de traverse » dit la sorcière du ministère

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit la ruelle devant elle

« Ca a peu changé » dit Albus

« Il y a eu une guerre je te rappelle, certains bâtiments ont du être reconstruits » dit Rose

« Gringotts n'a pas changé » dit Teddy

« C'est là ou vous pourrez changer l'argent moldu en galions. » expliqua la sorcière

Les enfants suivirent et sourirent en voyant leur mère découvrir le monde sorcier. Elle posait des questions sur tout. Voulant un maximum d'information.

« Oh maman regarde, il me faut ce livre d'histoire. On y parle de la montée en puissance de… »

« Si tu veux Hermione sourit sa mère. Elle tenait déjà plein de livres dans ses bras.

La nouvelle génération rigola

« Juste pour un peu de culture hein » sourit Hugo.

* * *

**Ron**

* * *

- « Du foie de dragon a 16 noises c'est de la folie, Ron tu vas où ?

- « Juste jeter un coup d'œil au balais avec Fred et George, il y a le nouveau nimbus 2ooo. »

- « Pff. » fit James « Il est bon pour le musée »

- « c'était un bon balais à l'époque » dit Lili

- « Regarde c'est pas Hagrid là bas » dit Hugo

- « si » mais le souvenir s'estompa

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent Harry et Hagrid devant le chaudron baveur

«Nous y voila 'le Chaudron Baveur.' C'est un endroit célèbre."

« J'adore ce pub » dit James.

« On sait » Dit Albus

-"Comme d'habitude, Hagrid?" demanda le barman

- "Impossible, Tom, je suis en mission pour Poudlard," dit Hagrid, en posait sa grande main sur l'épaule de Harry tout en faisant flancher ses genoux.

-« Le pauvre » ria Lili

-« Bon Dieu », s'exclama le barman en scrutant Harry, "Est-ce - est-ce possible? ".

Le Chaudron Baveur était soudainement complètement silencieux.

- « Toujours la même chose » dit Albus. Avoir des parents célèbres n'était pas toujours facile.

- « Harry Potter ... c'est un honneur. "

- « Il pourrait le laisser tranquille il n'a que onze ans » s'indigna rose

-«Bienvenue, M. Potter, bienvenue."

-"Doris Crockford, » M. Potter, je ne peut pas croire que je vous rencontre enfin."

-"Tellement fiére, M. Potter, je suis tellement fière."

-« J'ai toujours voulu vous serrer la main »

-« Enchanté », M. Potter, «Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, Diggle, Dedalus Diggle."

-« Bon vieux Dedalus » ria teddy

- «Je vous ai rencontré avant!" dit Harry "Vous m'avez salué une fois dans un magasin." »

« Il se souvient! » s'écria Dedalus Diggle, en regardant autour de lui. « Avez-vous entendu cela? Il se souvient de moi! »

« Il n'est Alzheimer ou retardé mental à ce que je sache » dit Lili en levant les yeux au ciel

Il essaya tant bien que mal de poursuive sont chemin et arriva jusqu'à un homme pâle

"Professeur Quirrell!" dit Hagrid."Harry, le professeur Quirrell sera un de tes professeurs à Poudlard ".

"PP-Potter," balbutia le professeur Quirrell, en saisissant la main de Harry, "Je n-ne peux p-pas vous dire comment j-je suis heureux de vous rencontrer."

James s'écroula de rire.

«Quelle sorte de magie que vous enseignez, professeur Quirrell?"

"D-Défense Contre les Forces du OO-obscur», murmura le professeur Quirrell "P-pas que vous en a-avez besoin, hein, P-P-Potter?" Il rit nerveusement.

"Vous venez a-acheter tout votre équipement, je suppose? Je d-dois moi-même acheter un nouveau l-livre sur les vampires." Il avait l'air terrifié à la pensée.

« Tu m'étonne qu'il ait durée qu'un an a Poudlard. » Dit James.

« Nous avons beaucoup à acheter, viens Harry." Dit t'il en conduisant à l'entrée du chemin de traverse.

« N'ai-je pas dit que tu étais célèbre ! Même le professeur Quirrell était tremblant. Remarque il est toujours tremblant »

«Est-il toujours aussi nerveux?"

« Oh, ouais. Pauvre type. Esprit brillant. Il allait très bien, alors qu'il était étudiant mais ensuite il a pris une année sabbatique pour obtenir une certaine expérience... On dit qu'il a rencontré des vampires dans la Forêt Noire, et il y a eu des ennuis avec un sorcier- n'a jamais été le même depuis. "

« Peur des élèves, peur de son propre sujet - maintenant, où est mon parapluie? »

« Ca va pas être un très bon prof alors » dit rose

« Bienvenue", dit Hagrid, « au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Ca fait toujours cet effet la première fois. » Dit teddy en voyant son parrain stupéfier.

La nouvelle génération sourit en voyant Molly râler contre le prix du foie de dragon et en voyant Hermione et ses parents entrer dans la librairie.

Des garçons dont Ron et les jumeaux regardait les balais «Regardez, le nouveau Nimbus 2000 - le plus rapide -"

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la banque ou était afficher le célèbre poème

"Comme je l'ai dit, il faut être fou pour essayer de voler quoi que ce soit ici, » dit Hagrid

"Bonjour", dit Hagrid à un gobelin libre. «Nous venons prendre un peu d'argent de la chambre de M. Harry Potter. "

" Vous avez la clé, monsieur? "

" Je l'ai" dit Hagrid tenant une clé d'or minuscule.

« Cela semble être en l'ordre. »

"J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. Il s'agit de la vous-savez-quoi dans la chambre713."

« Il aurait pas du dire ca devant papa » soupira Albus.

« Très bien, Gripsec ? »

« Quel est le Tu-sais-quoi dans la chambre 713?" Demanda Harry.

« Qu'es-ce que je disais »

« Il ya une raison pour qu'il soit devenu Auror » dit Teddy

« Peux pas te le dire " dit Hagrid mystérieusement. «Top secret.»

Ils arrivèrent au coffre Potter. Harry eut le souffle coupé voyant sa richesse

« Et encore, ce n'est qu'une petite parti de l'héritage Potter. » dit James.

"Tous est à toi.» dit Hagrid

"Chambre 713, s'il vous plaît, et on peut y aller plus lentement?" dit Hagrid une fois qu'Harry ai remplit sa bourse.

"Une seule vitesse", a déclaré Gripsec.

"Reculez, Si quelqu'un d'autre qu'un gobelin essaye cela, serai pris au piège là-dedans", a déclaré Gripsec ".

"Charmant » dit Lili

«Combien de fois avez-vous vérifié que personne n'est à l'intérieur ?" Demanda Harry. "Environ une fois tous les dix ans" répondit Gripsec

Seul un petit paquet était présent.

« Tout ca pour ça ? » dit James

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose de précieux la dedans » dit Albus

« Ou de dangereux » dit rose

« Ou les deux » dit Teddy

« On commence par ton uniforme » Dit Hagrid « ca te dérange d'y aller seul j'ai besoin d'un remontant. »

Poudlard, mon chéri ? » Dit-elle « Un autre jeune homme est en train d'essayer son uniforme" Dans le fond de la boutique, un garçon avec un visage pâle pointu était debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une deuxième ajustait sa robe

« Malfoy » siffla James. Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« Poudlard, aussi? " demanda Drago

« Oui, »dit Harry.

« Mon père est en train d'acheter mes livres et ma mère règle ma baguette» dit le garçon.

« Ensuite on va voir les balais de courses. Je ne vois pas pourquoi premières années ne peuvent pas avoir le leur. »

« C'est vrai » admit James

«Je pense que je vais convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un "

«Tu as ton propre balai?"

"Non, » répondit Harry.

« Ça va changer » dit Albus

« Tu joues au Quiddicht?"

"Non"

« Un crime » dit James « ca vas pas durer longtemps heureusement. »

«Moi oui - Père dit que c'est un crime si je ne suis pas choisi pour jouer de l'équipe de ma maison et je dois dire que je suis d'accord."

« Prétentieux en plus » siffla James « Dit moi Rose, qu'es que tu trouve à Scorpius »

« Ce n'est pas Drago » répondit t'elle

«Tu sais dans quelle maison, tu seras?"

«Gryffondor » dirent en cœur la nouvelle génération

« Non, » dit Harry

«Eh bien, on ne sait pas a l'avance, mais je sais que je serai à Serpentard, toute notre famille y a été - Imagines-toi a Poufsouffle, je crois que je partirais, pas toi? »

« Il aucun problème avec Poufsoufle » dit Albus

« C'est vrai » dit James.

« Mmm» fit Harry

«Regarde cet homme! » dit Drago en apercevant Hagrid

« C'est Hagrid, » dit Harry « Il travaille à Poudlard. »

« Oh, » dit Drago « J'ai entendu parler de lui. C'est une sorte de serviteur, n'est-ce pas?"

« Il est le garde-chasse,» dit froidement Harry.

« Oui, exactement, j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agit d'une espèce de sauvage - vit dans une cabane sur les terrains de l'école, il s'enivre, essaie de faire de la magie, et finit par mettre le feu à son lit. »

« Cretin, espèce de… »

« James tu parles à un souvenir. »

« Il a intérêt à ne plus insulter Hagrid »

"Je pense qu'il est génial," dit Harry froidement.

"Tu crois?" dit le garçon, avec un léger ricanement. "Pourquoi est-il avec toi? Où sont tes parents?"

"Ils sont morts", a déclaré Harry

"Oh, désolé," dit l'autre

«Hypocrite » Dit Lili

"Mais ils étaient de notre genre, n'est-ce pas?"

«Ils étaient une sorcière et un sorcier, si c'est ce que tu veux dire." Réplica Harry

« Exactement et même si c'était des moldus ca n'aurait aucune importance » dit Rose

« Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'ils devraient laisser étudier les autres, pas toi? Ils ne sont pas comme nous, Certains d'entre eux n'ont même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent la lettre, tu imagine »

« Crétin » dit rose en pensant a se mère.

« Tu vois » dit James

« Les gens changent, de plus je ne sors pas avec lui, mais avec son fils, et il n'est pas comme ça. »

"Je pense que ca devraient être réservé aux anciennes familles de sorciers. Quel est ton nom, en fait? » Demanda Drago

Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Madame Malkin dit: «C'est bon, mon garçon»,

« Eh bien, on va se revoir à Poudlard, je suppose," dit Drago

"Quoi de neuf?" dit Hagrid en retrouvant Harry

«Rien», mentit Harry.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour acheter des parchemins.

«Hagrid, c'est quoi le Quidditch?"

« Le plus beau sport du monde » scanda la nouvelle génération.

Harry lui raconta tout.

« N'y crois pas. Regarde ta maman. Regarde qui elle avait comme sœur!"

"Alors, c'est quoi le Quidditch?"

«C'est notre sport » dit t'il en expliquant maladroitement les règles.

-"Et Serpentard et Poufsouffle?" ».

-« les Maisons de Poudlard il y en a quatre Tout le monde dit que les Poufsouffle sont des cancres mais… »

"Je parie que je serais à Poufsouffle," dit Harry sombrement.

« Mais non » Ria teddy

« Mieux vaut Poufsouffle que Serpentard," dit Hagrid sombrement.

« Vrai » dit James

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la librairie ou Harry chercha un livre pour jeter un sort a Dudley

« Faut attendre dix sept ans » ria Lili

« Ce qui est dommage » dit James alors qu'Harry et Hagrid continuer leurs Emplettes. La nouvelle génération sourit en voyant leur père avec son premier hibou.

.


	23. baguette

**La baguette**

* * *

**Hermione**

* * *

-« Bien dit la mère d'Hermione en regardant la liste il reste plus qu'a t'acheter des robes et une baguette. »

- « j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une » dit son père

- « comme tout le monde » dit James

La nouvelle génération vit Harry sortir de chez madame Guipure pour rejoindre Hagrid

Malfoy et sa mère lancèrent un regard dédaigneux à Hermione et ses parents en sortant à leur tour de la boutique

- « crétin» grogna Hugo

- « bonjour encore Poudlard je suppose ? »

Hermione acquiesça et commença son essayage

« ca n'arrête pas depuis ce matin » dit la sorcière en souriant

« Il y a beaucoup d'élève ? » demanda Hermione

« oui tu verras ma petite c'est un endroit génial »

« Très vrai » dit Lili

Ils sortirent enfin avec les robes réglementaires.

« on t'achète une baguette maintenant. » dit fièrement sa mère

Hermione eut un sourire rêveur

La nouvelle génération reconnut la boutique étroite et délabrée de chez ollivander.

Les granger entrèrent et Hermione sourit timidement à Olivander

« Bonjour, bonjour. Première baguette ? voyons voir ce qui te correspond… »

Après quelques essayages Hermione trouva sa baguette : Bois de vigne, ventricule de dragon

- « qu'elle a toujours » dit Rose

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

Quel que instant plus tard, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique Hagrid et Harry entèrent

- « Bonjour, » Harry sursauta. La chaise sur laquelle Hagrid s'etait assis craqua bruyamment et il se leva d'un bond sous les rires de la nouvelle génération

- « Bonjour, »dit Harry,

- "Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt, Harry Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements. Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée... en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître. »

- « Toujours flippant la manière qui' a de se souvenir de toutes les baguettes qu'il a vendu » dit James.

-« Ah, c'est ici que... J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, dit-il 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici... »

- « la baguette de Voldemort » soufla Albus

-« Rubeus ! Rubeus Hagrid ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir... C'était du chêne, 40 centimètres, plutôt flexible, n'est-ce pas ? '

- « En effet," dit Hagrid.

-« Une bonne baguette. Mais ils ont dû la casser en deux quand vous avez été exclu du Collège ? » Demanda Mr Ollivander d'un ton soudain grave.

-« Euh... oui... oui, c'est ça,.. » répondit Hagrid, mal à l'aise. Mais j'ai gardé les morceaux, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus assurée.

-j'imagine que vous ne vous en servez pas ? interrogea sèchement Mr Ollivander.

-Oh, non, bien sûr que non, monsieur, répondit précipitamment Hagrid.

Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le parapluie rose.

Teddy et James s'écoulèrent de rire , Lili et rose levèrent les yeux au ciel

-"Mmmmmm," marmonna "Mr Ollivander en jetant à Hagrid un regard perçant,Bien, revenons à vous, Mr Potter. Voyons un peu... »

Il sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent.

- « De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? » demanda-t-il

-« Euh... je suis droitier », répondit Harry tandis que le mètre prit les mesures

-« Je déteste ca dit James.

-« Pauvre chou être obliger de se tenir tranquille » se moqua Teddy

-« Tu peux parler » répondit James.

-« Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mr Potter. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter, Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu. »

Harry prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement

Rose secoua le tête.

-« Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible, Essayez... Non, plutôt celle-ci, bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y, Essayez…. »

Harry essaya ainsi un grand nombre de baguettes. James émit un bâillement.

-« Un client difficile, commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale: bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple. »

Harry prit la baguette. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette.

- « eh voila… dit » teddy

Les enfants Potter sourirent. Ils savaient combien leur père était attachée à cette baguette.

-Bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Etrange... très étrange...

-Excusez-moi, dit Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

Le vieil homme fixa Harry de ses yeux pâles.

-Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Potter, répondit-il. Or, le phénix sur

Lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre

Plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous

Ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui... qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front.

Lili poussa un cri. Le reste de la nouvelle génération fut stupéfaite

-L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Potter... Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais

Quelle envergure !

« je rêve ou il admire voldemort ! » dit Lili

« il admire la magie » expliqua teddy

« quand même … »

* * *

**Ron**

* * *

-'Pourquoi Percy a un hibou et moi je n'ai pas de baguette » siffla Ron

-'On en a déjà parlé Ron ….il vient d'être nommer Préfet

Les jumeaux grondèrent et James leva les yeux au ciel

« Jaloux ? »dit Lili

« Tu rêves » dit James, « je n'ai absolument pas envie d'être préfet. »

« Sa tombe bien »

Ron regarda avec envie la boutique d'olivander et jeta un regard de dégout sur les robes d'occasion dans le sac de sa mère.

« Elle t'ira très bien »

« Je sais pas comment dire je n'ai pas d'affinité avec elle comme si le courant passait pas… »

« Il faudra t'en contenter »

«La baguette choisit le sorcier » récita Rose d'un air désolée

« Enfin, il a propre baquette maintenant » dit Lili.


	24. préparation

**Preparation**

* * *

**Hermione**

* * *

La nouvelle génération atterrie dans l'appartement des granger. La petite famille était occupé a diner

- Ca va Hermione ? demanda Mme granger

- « oui vous aller me manquer puis je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend là bas »

- « quelque chose de merveilleux j'en suis sur » dit fièrement son père

- « puis tu as encore un mois a passer avec nous » dit sa mère

- « ca doit être dur d'être née Moldu et de partir sans connaitre le monde ou on va atterrir. » dit rose

- « oui, on connaissait du monde en allant à Poudlard » aquiesa hugo

- « Au final elle va bien s'en sortir »

- « tu veux faire quelque demain » demanda Mme granger a sa fille

- « je vais commencer à apprendre mes livres. » dit-t'elle en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux "

- « ça étonne quelqu'un" dit Hugo

- « pas du tout » dit James alors que le brouillard les envahissait

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

Il se retrouvèrent a privet Drive . Dudley s'enfuit (sous les rires de la nouvelle génération) en voyant Harry entrer dans la cuisine prendre un toast et repartir. Son oncle et sa tante ne semblait n'avoir rien remarquer

- « Déprimant… » dit tristement lili.

- « C'est si compliquer de dire bonjour ? » soupira Teddy

Harry était monté dans sa chambre. Il caressa sa chouette blanche (« magnifique » dit Lili) et utilisa pour la première fois plume et parchemin pour se crée un calendrier qui comptait les jours le séparant de Poudlard

- "on a tous fait ça" sourit Teddy.

- " Lili a fait un énorme cœur sur le jour de sa rentrée. " Dit James

- "C'est plus esthétique qu'un vif d'or ." répondit la jeune rousse furibonde

-"Permet moi de ne pas être d'accord chère sœur."

- "oh taisez vous." dit rose. Harry avait sortit ses manuel de classe et commençait a les feuilleter, rose c'était mit derrière lui pour lire derrière son épaule

- "c'est pas les mêmes" dit t'elle

- "la plupart des prof ont changer." Rappela Hugo

- "Comment je vais te nommer toi » dit Harry a sa chouette « j'ai aucune idée sur comment les sorcier nomme leur hiboux. J'ai lu qu'un sorcier s'appelait hedwige, c'est joli »

La chouette dit un claquement de bec

- « ça te plait on dirait, d'accord, Hedwige ! »

- « ooh c'est une chouette adorable » répéta encore une fois lili.

* * *

**Au terrier**

* * *

La nouvelle génération furent ravit de retrouver le terrier

Bill semblait déprimer

- je l'ai vu au bras d'un autre , elle m'a dit que c'était finit .

- "oh bill je suis desolée. "dit molly

- "elle m'avait pourtant promit..."

- "Pauvre bill" soupira rose

- "Enfin il a put rencontrer fleur…" dit Lili

-"Ne soit pas triste bill ,moi je promet de jamais abandonner" dit Ginny

- "tu parles tu vas trouver ton héros , ton prince charmant et tu vas me laisser seul."

- « bill, » dit sa mère , « ne dit pas des chose comme ca ! »

- « puis je te promets, même si j'ai un amoureux, je te laisserait pas tomber. »

- "Merci Ginny. A propos pourquoi tu as tracé les lettres HP entoure d'un cœur ?"

Ginny rougit. Les Potter éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Molly s'activait dans la cuisine

- "Fred ! George ! J'ai dit non ! il y a plus de place dans votre valise pour mettre des pétards. Dépêche-toi Ginny. Percy peux tu dire a Ron de descendre , son déjeuner est prêt…"

Percy monta les étages et entra dans la chambre de Ron

- « Ron réveille toi ! »

- « Maman dit toujours que papa est impossible a réveiller » dit Hugo en souriant

Un grognement lui répondit

- « tu veux rater le train ? Dépêche-toi maman a dit que le petit-déjeuner est prêt !"

- « bonjour mon chéri » dit Molly lorsque apparurent dans la cuisine "alors c'est le grand jour »

- «Fait attention Ronnie, les peureux vont a Serpentard"

- "j'ai une impression de déjà vue" dit al

- "tu crois " riposta malicieusement James

- c'était pas drole du tout

- "Arrête de te plaindre tu es gryffondor au final"

- « Fred ca suffit ! » réprimanda Molly tandis que James éclata de rire

- « Moi c'est George »

Molly leva les yeux au ciel

- « j'adorerai avoir un frère jumeaux » dit James

- « Dans ce cas le maison exploserait vraiment » fit remarquer Albus

- Et teddy viendrait vivre avec nous, tu te souvient de ce qu'a dit papa , une promesse est une promesse » dit James

* * *

** Dernier jour**

* * *

Harry barra le dernier jour sur son calendrier. il soupira puis descendit voir Vernon .

En le voyant, Dudley poussa un hurlement et sortit de la pièce en courant.

- "sans commentaire" dit James.

-"Heu... Oncle Vernon ?"

Vernon grogna.

-"Heu... Il faudrait que je sois à la gare de King's Cross demain pour... pour aller à Poudlard."

Vernon grogna à nouveau.

- "Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'y conduire ?"

- "Il aurait pu demander ça avant" dit Lili

- "Non comme ça y il a moindre risque qu'il changent d'avis."

Grognement.

-"Merci."

- "Et voici mesdames et messieurs , comment parler au trolls." De moqua Teddy

Il s'apprêtait à remonter l'escalier lorsque l'oncle Vernon se mit à parler.

-Drôle de façon d'aller dans une école de sorciers, le train. Les tapis volants sont en panne ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

- « interdit » dit rose

- « on sait, ce n'est pas comme si la moitié de notre famille travaillait au ministère ! »

- « D'ailleurs, où se trouve-t-elle, cette école ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry Je dois prendre le train à la gare de King's Cross à onze heures, sur la voie 9 ¾ » ajouta-t-il en regardant le billet

-La voie combien ?

-« 9 ¾. »

-« la seule et l'unique » dit James.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises, » dit l'oncle Vernon. « La voie 9 ¾ n'existe pas. »

- « certainement pas pour toi » cracha teddy

- « C'est écrit sur mon billet. »

- "Ils sont tous fous ! décréta Vernon. "Enfin, tu as de la chance, je devais de toute façon aller à Londres demain matin."

-"Pour le travail ?" demanda Harry

-"Non, j'emmène Dudley à l'hôpital. Il faut lui faire enlever cette queue en tire-bouchon avant qu'il entre au collège."

Un éclat de rire secoua le jeune général.

- "Dommage" dit Hugo "ça lui allait bien."


	25. King cross façon Potter et weasley

Ils se retrouvèrent à la gare King's cross, dix heures et demie, Vernon mit la grosse valise sur un chariot et accompagna Harry jusqu'à l'entrée des voies.

- « c'est louche. » Dit Lili

-« Et voilà, mon garçon, » dit-il. « La voie 9 est ici, la voie 10 juste à côté. J'imagine que la tienne doit se trouver quelque part entre les deux, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas encore construite. Bon voyage ! »

- « Crétin » dit Albus

- « Comment ont t'il put » dit James en voyant son père demander maladroitement des renseignements a un chef de gare.

-« La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre, fit la voie de Molly Weasley »

- « Sauvé » dit Hugo

- « Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard. » Soupira la petite Ginny

- « une remarque James Sirius Potter et je te jure que …

- « J'ai rien dit »

- « Tu le pensais tellement fort ! »

-« Tu n'es pas encore assez grande, Ginny, ce sera pour plus tard. Vas-y, Percy, passe le premier. »

Harry observait la scène avec attention

- « Fred, à toi maintenant, » dit la mère.

- « Fred, ce n'est pas moi, moi, c'est George, » dit le garçon. « Franchement, tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis George ? »

- « Désolée, mon chéri ».

-« C'était pour rire, » dit le garçon. « En fait, Fred, c'est moi. »

Encore une fois la génération ne put s'empêcher de regretter la mort de Fred.

-« Excusez-moi, » dit alors Harry. Il avait vraiment l'air désespérer

-« Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard, Ron aussi est nouveau. »

- « Papa je te présente ton futur et unique beau frère et meilleur ami. » Plaisanta Hugo

-« C'est... c'est ça, dit Harry et je ... je ne sais pas comment on fait pour... »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Vas-y, passe devant Ron. »

-« Euh... oui, d'accord... » Dit Harry.

-« C'est sur que de ce point de vu ca doit être un peu … » commença Lili

- « oui dit James »

- « ca fait toujours ca la première fois » Dit Hugo

- « bonne chance » dit Ginny

- « Premier mot échanger entre Papa et maman. » remarqua Albus

Il s'avança alors en poussant son chariot et marcha de plus en plus vite, il se mit à courir. Et passa la barrière.

-« et voici la voie 9 ¾ » Dit teddy

Alors qu'ils suivaient Harry le long du quai les enfants reconnurent Neville

- « Grand-mère, j'ai encore perdu mon crapaud. »

- « Neville ! »

- « le pauvre » dit Lili

Harry se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au dernier wagon

« On peut t'aider ? » demanda George

« Si j'étais à sa place je me méfierait… » dit rose

« on ne fait pas de bagues a gens désespéré » dit fièrement James, « on n'est pas des monstre »

« ah bon je croyait. »

- « Je veux bien, » répondit Harry, le souffle court.

- « Hé, Fred, viens nous donner un coup de main. »

- « Merci, dit Harry en relevant d'un doigt une mèche de cheveux.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda soudain l'un des jumeaux en montrant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- « Ça alors ! » s'exclama l'autre frère, ce ne serait pas... »

- « ca commence » dit Lili

- « tu crois quoi » soupira Hugo

- « Si, c'est sûrement lui, » dit le premier jumeau. « C'est bien ça ? » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

- « Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci.

-« Harry Potter, » dirent en choeur les deux frères.

- « Oui, oui, c'est lui, » répondit Harry. « Enfin, je veux dire... c'est moi. »

- « ca » dit James en riant « ca reste dans les anales. »

- « le pauvre… » ria Rose

-« Fred ? George ? Vous êtes là ? »

- « On arrive, M'man. » dirent t'il en laissant un Harry embarrassé

- « Ron, » dit-elle, « tu as quelque chose sur le nez. »

- « M'man ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Dit-il en parvenant à se dégager.

- « Ma parole, le petit Ron à sa maman à quelque chose sur son nez ? » dit l'un des jumeaux.

- « Pour ca que je suis heureux d'être l'ainé, personne ne m'embête » dit teddy

- « Ferme-la, » répliqua Ron.

- « Où est Percy ? » demanda Molly.

-« Il arrive. »

-« Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, Maman, »dit-il. « Je dois aller à l'avant du train, les préfets ont un compartiment réservé. »

-« Pareil a lui-même » fit James qui appréciait moyennement son oncle. Trop sérieux !

- « Tu es préfet, Percy ? » dit l'un de jumeaux avec surprise. « Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, on n'en savait rien. »

-« Attends, je crois bien qu'il nous en a soufflé un mot, une fois, dit l'autre jumeau. »

-« Peut-être même deux fois. »

-« Maintenant que tu me le rappelles, je crois même qu'il nous en a parlé pendant une minute entière ».

-« Et même pendant tout l'été, à bien y réfléchir... »

La nouvelle génération soupira George n'était jamais redevenue comme avant. Et personne ne terminait ses phrases.

-« Ça suffit, » dit Percy

-« Comment ça se fait que Percy ait une robe neuve ? » s'étonna l'un des jumeaux.

-« Parce qu'il est préfet, » répondit Moly d'une voix émue. « Fais bon voyage, mon chéri, et envoie-moi un hibou quand tu seras arrivé. »

-« vraiment injuste. » Dit James « Al je t'interdit de devenir préfet »

-« ce n'est pas moi qui choisit »

- « fait en sorte de ne pas être choisit et pour l'instant tu te comporte comme un petit saint alors méfit toi !

Elle embrassa Percy sur la joue et celui-ci s'éloigna. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux.

« Vous deux, vous allez être sages, cette année ! lança-t-elle. Si jamais je reçois un hibou qui me dit que vous avez fait exploser les toilettes... »

« Bonne idée ! » dit James

« oh misère » dit Lili

-« Faire exploser les toilettes ? On n'a jamais fait ça. »

-« Mais c'est une bonne idée. Merci, M'man ! »

-« Et occupez-vous bien de Ron. »

-« c'est ca comme James s'est occuper de moi… »

- « eh te plaint petit frère, je t'ai quand même sauvé d'un groupe de serpents »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, le petit Ron à sa maman n'aura rien à craindre avec nous. »

-« Ça suffit, » dit Ron.

- « Hé, M'man, devine qui on vient de voir dans le train ? dit l'un des jumeaux. »

-« Le petit brun qui était à côté de nous, à la gare ? Tu sais qui c'est ? »

- « C'est qui ? »

-« Harry Potter ! »

- « raté pour l'anonymat »

- « Oh, M'man, je peux monter dans le train pour aller le voir ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Quelqu'un est amoureuse » Chantonna teddy

-« Tu l'as déjà vu, répondit sa mère, et d'ailleurs, ce pauvre garçon n'est pas une bête curieuse qu'on va voir au zoo. (Elle a raison dit Lili) Comment tu sais que c'est lui, Fred ? »

- «Je lui ai demandé. J'ai vu sa cicatrice. Elle a vraiment la forme d'un éclair. »

- « Pauvre petit, pas étonnant qu'il soit tout seul, je me disais bien. Il était tellement poli quand il m'a demandé où se trouvait le quai. »

- « Tu crois qu'il se souvient de la tête qu'avait Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

- « Ils sont sur de vouloir le savoir ? » demanda James

- « Je t'interdis de lui poser cette question, Fred. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ça pour son premier jour d'école. »

-« c'est vrais » dit Lili

-« Dépêchez-vous, » dit Molly.

Les trois garçons montèrent dans le wagon. En voyant partir ses frères, la petite fille se mit à pleurer.

-« c'est tellement dur » Soupira lili

- « T'en fais pas, lui dit l'un des jumeaux par la fenêtre ouverte. On t'enverra plein de hiboux.

- « Et un siège de toilettes de Poudlard, ajouta son frère.

-« George ! » s'indigna Molly

- « C'était pour rire, M'man. »

La nouvelle génération éclata de rire


	26. Depart d'hermione

**Le départ d'Hermione **

* * *

**Rien ne m'appartient. Merci a Aurore pour la correction! **

* * *

La nouvelle génération se retrouva une fois plus dans l'appartement des Granger.  
« Papa ! Maman ! On va être en retard ! » S'écria Hermione  
« Calme toi ma chérie, tu as tes affaires ? » demanda sa mère  
« Oui, dans ma chambre. » Répondit Hermione d'un air nerveux.  
« Rose il n'y a pas de doutes tu as tout hérité de maman » se moqua Hugo  
« Il est six heures du matin ! » remarqua James en regardant la pendule la cuisine. Il détestait par-dessus tout se lever tôt.  
« Et alors ? » Questionna Lili. C'était toujours la première réveillée. Pleine d'énergie. Elle voulait profiter de chaque journée. Elle avait aussi le tempérament de sa mère et la répartie de son père. Ses frères évitaient de la mette en colère. A part ça c'était une fille très sensible qui ne supportait pas que sa famille soufre. Elle était aussi très impatiente...  
« Le train part à Onze heures » se défendit son frère ainé  
« Ah c'est vrai ! Monsieur se réveille comme une fleur à 10 heure moins le quart … » siffla t'elle « Et prend trois heures pour se préparer. »  
Elle maudissait la manière qu'avait son frère de mettre tout le monde en retard.  
« Il était 10h30 et j'étais prêt cinq minutes plus tard. » tenta James  
« On a quand même failli rater le train ! » Dit Albus.  
« Maman était terriblement stressée. » se rappela Lili.  
« Et on vous a attendu un sacré bout de temps » rie teddy.  
« Je pensais que vous ne seriez jamais là ! » s'exclama Rose  
« Oh ça va ! » grogna James  
« On a le temps Hermione ! » la rassura doucement sa mère  
« Tu vois » dit James  
Lili leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les Granger prenaient leur petit déjeuner.  
« Pour la défense de James, faut avouer que maman reste maman… » Commenta Hugo  
Ils partirent vers neuf heure en direction de la gare ou une sorcière chargée des née moldus s'occupait de leur expliquer comment passer la barrière.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas elle n'est pas solide vous passerez au travers facilement. »  
« Ca fait tellement bizarre, maman ne sachant rien. » Soupira Hugo. Pour lui sa mère savait toujours tout. Inutile d'essayer de lui cacher une bêtise d'ailleurs.  
« C'est clair » dit Rose mais bon ! C'est comme ça. Puis elle va vite apprendre, dit-elle fièrement. Elle avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère et en était fière. Elle s'en servait pour battre Scorpius Malfoy à chaque examen. Albus (bien que loin d'être un mauvais élève) avait abandonné l'idée d'être à leur hauteur.  
Hermione regarda avec des yeux émerveillés le quai et les autres enfants, et surtout la grande locomotive rouge. Elle avait visiblement hâte de découvrir son monde. La nouvelle génération la regarda d'air air ému.  
« Ils vont à Poudlard » dit Hugo avec excitation.  
« Tu notes » dit James à son frère, « je veux tous les événements que l'on pourra ressortir contre nos parents ». Rose leva les yeux au ciel  
« J'ai peur » avoua Lili  
« De quoi ? » demanda James  
« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de dragons, de serpents géants, de pierre philosophale ? »  
« Si, bien sûr… »  
« Je m'attendais pas à ce mon père ait une enfance comme ça ! Combien de trucs horribles va-t-il leur arriver ? »  
« J'en sais rien. » dit James « mais on a la possibilité de savoir toute la vérité et tous les détails »  
« Je sais » soupira Lili. « Mais je suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir. J'ai l'impression que j'en sais déjà trop »  
« On sait la fin de l'histoire, ils sont vivants et en bonne santé » rassura Teddy  
« Pas tes parents, tu vas assister à leur mort ! Et puis celle de Fred … »  
« Je sais, mais je saurais comment ça s'est passé, c'est important pour moi » dit Teddy.  
Hermione serra une dernière fois ses parents dans ses bras  
« Vous allez me manquer »  
« Amuse-toi bien ma chérie » conseilla son père  
« Écris-nous ! » supplia sa mère  
Hermione fut aidée par Percy pour sa valise puis monta dans le train.  
Percy rejoignit sa famille  
La nouvelle génération regarda le train partir


	27. Poudlard Express partie1

**La scène et les dialogue ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.**

* * *

**Poudlard Express: partie 1**

* * *

La Pensine les mena dans le Poudlard Express ou Harry était installé près de la fenêtre.

- On parie combien qu'il a tout écouté ce qu'ont dit les Weasley sur le quai ? demanda Teddy.  
- Personne ne se risque à parier contre ça » répondit Lili.

« La place est libre ? demanda Ron en montrant le siège en face de Harry. Les autres compartiments sont pleins. »  
« Oh c'est la première fois qu'ils s'adressent la parole. » observa Lili toute émue.  
« Et ils vont très vite devenir amis » dit James.  
Cela leur paraissait bizarre de voir les deux garçons s'observer timidement. Tels qu'ils les connaissaient, ils étaient comme des frères. Ron était l'un des seul aurors à pénétrer le bureau de son chef sans frapper, à n'importe quelle heure et le seul qui osait lui tenir tête. De plus Ron n'aurait accepté personne d'autre comme beau-frère.

-Hé, Ron. fit Fred  
- On va dans le wagon du milieu, dit George. «Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, on va aller voir ça. Annonça George

Rose frissonna : comme son père elle détestait les araignées.  
« Oh arrête Rose, ce n'est qu'une tarentule » ria James  
« Beurk. Qu'une tarentule hein. C'est dangereux, c'est une monstre, une erreur de la nature un… »  
« Rose on a compris » soupira son frère qui était las de devoir répondre à ses cris désespérés lorsqu'une araignée pénétrait dans sa chambre.

Harry, dit l'autre jumeau, je ne sais plus si nous nous sommes présentés. Fred et George Weasley. Et lui, c'est Ron, notre frère. A plus tard.  
-C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter ? demanda Ron.

« Papa et son tact légendaire » ria Hugo  
« Et c'est toi qui parle » rétorqua Rose. James éclata de rire.  
« Tu n'es pas mieux James. »  
« Eh bien je crois que l'on peut accorder un point à Rose contre les garçons » dit malicieusement Lili.

- Je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être une blague de Fred ou George. Et tu as vraiment cette... tu sais, la... »  
Il pointa le doigt vers la cicatrice d'Harry. Les enfants Potter soupirèrent, avoir un père célèbre était assez difficile à vivre parfois.  
- Alors, c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui... »  
Lili frissonna. Ce souvenir la hanterait toute sa vie maintenant.  
- Oui, dit Harry, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. »  
-Vraiment pas ? demanda avidement Ron.

« Heu Mamie ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas insister sur ça ? » Demanda Albus.  
« Parce que tu écoutes tout ce qu'elle te dit toi ? » railla Teddy.

-Je me souviens d'une lumière verte éblouissante, c'est tout. répondit Harry.

« Il s'en souvient » hoqueta Lili avec horreur.  
« Pas vraiment juste la lumière verte. » rassura James, en préférant éviter de faire remarquer que, vu les histoires et rumeurs qui circulent, il y avait certainement plein de choses horribles dans les souvenirs de son père.

-Ils sont tous sorciers dans ta famille ? demanda Harry avec curiosité .  
-Oui, je crois, répondit Ron. Il paraît que M'man a un cousin qui est comptable, mais on ne parle jamais de lui à la maison.

« Savais pas » commenta Rose. Teddy haussa les épaules.

-Alors tu dois être déjà très fort en magie. soupira Harry

« Ça n'a rien à voir, dit Rose « regarde maman. »  
« On est d'accord la dessus » dit Albus. Dans son année les nés Moldus n'étaient pas du tout à la traine. S'il y avait autant de préjugés, c'était parce que les sangs purs ne connaissent pas leur monde.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Ils sont comment, ces gens-là? »  
-Horribles, répondit Harry. Enfin, pas tous. En tout cas, ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin sont abominables (« ça c'est sur » dit furieusement Albus. James et Teddy émirent des grognements en guise d'acquiescement). J'aurais bien voulu avoir trois frères sorciers. »

"Le pauvre » dit Lili qui se sentait désolée pour son père.

-Cinq, rectifia Ron. Je suis le sixième à aller à Poudlard, dans la famille. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. (Lili et Hugo soupirèrent).Bill et Charlie, mes deux frères aînés, ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet en chef et Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch (« Un attrapeur dur à battre » soupira James en connaissance de cause). Maintenant, c'est Percy qui est préfet. Fred et George font pas mal de bêtises, mais ils ont de bonnes notes et tout le monde les trouve très drôles. Et moi, on voudrait que je fasse aussi bien que les autres, mais même si j'y arrive, personne ne s'en apercevra, parce que je serai le sixième à le faire et on trouvera ça normal. »

« Pauvre Ron » fit Lili.  
Elle savait ce que ça faisait d'être la dernière. Ses parents, ses oncles, ses cousins, ses frères étaient tous brillants. Et puis tout ce monde qui l'observait parce qu'elle s'appelait Potter. Tous les jeunes sangs purs s'alignant en face d'elle dans l'espoir de redorer leur blason et garnir leurs coffres. Elle était un bon parti après tout.

Ron sortit de sa poche un gros rat gris qui dormait.  
- Il s'appelle Croûtard et il ne sert à rien. Il dort tout le temps. Mon père a offert un hibou à Percy quand il a été nommé préfet, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de... Enfin, je veux dire, c'est moi qui ai hérité de Croûtard. »

« Il doit être spécial ce rat, et d'une mauvaise manière. Nos parents nous interdisent d'en avoir comme animal de compagnie » remarqua Hugo.

-Jusqu'à ce que Hagrid me l'annonce, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, je ne savais même rien de mes parents, ni de Voldemort. avoua Harry.  
Ron laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.  
-Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui ! dit-il d'un air à la fois choqué et admiratif. Je pensais que tu serais le dernier à...

« Tout le monde le dit » maintenant fit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas pour faire le malin,dit Harry. Simplement, je ne me suis pas encore habitué à ne pas dire son nom. J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre... Je suis sûr que je serai le plus mauvais élève de ma classe.

« Ce qui n'est pas vrai, il avait des notes tout à fait honorables » dit Albus « il a même eu un O a ses buses de défense contre les forces du mal, puis il a bien était engagé dans la brigade des aurors. Il est ensuite devenu le plus jeune chef des aurors. Comme quoi ça change pas grand-chose après tout d'avoir était élevé par des moldus.  
« Elevé n'est pas le mot » cracha furieusement Lili.

Plus tard le chariot contenant des friandises se fit entendre.  
-Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda la vendeuse en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil affamé aux friandises puis acheta un peu de tout.  
Ron était en train de déballer un paquet qui contenait quatre sandwiches. Il en prit un et fit la grimace.  
—Ma mère oublie toujours que j'ai horreur du corned-beef, soupira-t-il.

« C'est vrai, dit Hugo, une horreur. »

—Si tu veux, je te l'échange contre ce qui te plaira.  
—Il ne faut surtout pas manger ça, c'est tout sec, dit Ron. Ma mère n'a pas beaucoup le temps de faire la cuisine, nous sommes cinq enfants à la maison.

« Mamie Molly cuisine très bien ! » s'étonna James.  
« Oui mais elle n'a pas forcement eu le temps, ils sont sept je te rappelle.

—Vas-y, sers-toi, proposa Harry, C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. Ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles, j'espère ?  
« Haha excellent » fit James. Lili lui dona un coup sur la tête.  
—Non, mais regarde la carte qui est à l'intérieur, j'en fais collection. Il me manque Agrippa.  
—C'est lui, Dumbledore ? s'exclama Harry en regardant la carte.

« J'en ai déjà six » dit Hugo.  
« Sept » souffla James.  
Rose grogna. Quand les garçons se mettaient à parler de leurs cartes…  
« Je les ai presque toutes » dit Teddy.

—Il est parti ! s'écria Harry sous les rires de la nouvelle génération.  
—Tu ne voulais pas qu'il reste là toute la journée, s'exclama Ron. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir. Oh non, je suis encore tombé sur Morgane. J'en avais déjà six... Tu la veux ? Tu pourras commencer une collection.  
—Tu sais, chez les Moldus, les gens restent immobiles sur leurs photos, expliqua-t-il.  
—Ah bon ? Ils ne vont jamais faire un tour ? demanda Ron, étonné. « Ça, c'est vraiment bizarre. »  
Rose leva les yeux au ciel.  
—Fais attention avec ça, dit Ron. Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit le paquet de dragée de Berty crochu. On peut vraiment avoir des surprises en mangeant ces trucs-là. Il y a toutes sortes de parfums. Si tu as de la chance, tu peux avoir chocolat, menthe ou orange, mais parfois, on tombe sur épinards ou foie et tripes. George dit qu'un jour il en a eu un au sang de gobelin. Beuârk ! S'exclama-t-il. Du chou de Bruxelles !

« Dégoutant » déclara Teddy Il se souvenait que sa grand-mère le forçait à en manger, soit disant parce que les légumes c'est bon pour la santé et que ça fait grandir.

Un garçon joufflu et un peu rond toqua a la porte

- Neville! s'ecria Lili. Elle adorait son prof.


	28. Poudlard Express partie 2

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda Neville. »  
Lili regarda Neville en songeant que c'était vraiment bizarre de le voir en tant qu'enfant timide de 11ans alors qu'elle le connaissait en tant que professeur de botanique.  
Harry et Ron firent « non » de la tête.  
« Je l'ai perdu. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper… »  
« C'est qu'un crapaud » remarqua James.  
« Et alors ? » fit Rose, « On a le droit de s'attacher à son animal de compagnie, même si c'est un crapaud. »  
« Ou un serpent ? » Ajouta-t-il.  
« Idiot. »  
« Stop »dit Teddy « ca suffit les disputes. »  
« Tout ça pour un crapaud… » soupira Albus.  
« Il va sûrement revenir » dit Harry avec sympathie.  
« Oui, soupira le garçon d'un air accablé. Mais si tu le vois... »  
Et il sortit.  
« Pauvre Neville » murmura Lili.  
« Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète tellement, dit Ron. Si j'avais un crapaud, je ferais tout mon possible pour le perdre. Remarque, je n'ai rien à dire avec Croûtard ! »  
« Tu vois ton père est d'accord avec moi. »  
« Et je ne suis pas mon père à ce que je sache. »  
« Il pourrait aussi bien être mort, on ne verrait pas la différence, soupira Ron. Hier, j'ai essayé de lui jeter un sort, je voulais changer sa couleur en jaune pour le rendre un peu plus drôle, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je vais te montrer. Regarde... »  
« Voilà qui va être intéressant » dit James un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
« Je suppose que ce sont Fred et George qui lui ont appris ? » supposa Lili.  
Il fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une vieille baguette magique tout abîmée.  
« Elle est tellement vieille que le poil de licorne commence à sortir. »  
« Pauvre papa » Dit Hugo.  
A ce moment-là Hermione rentra dans le compartiment.  
« Ah voilà maman » s'exclama Rose.  
« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien » fit Hermione.  
« On n'a rien vu du tout » répondit Ron.  
« Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? » demanda-t-elle. « On va voir si ça va marcher. »  
« Bon, »dit-il, « allons-y. »  
« Ça promet » ricana James.  
Il agita sa baguette, prononça une formule mais rien ne se produisit. Croûtard était toujours aussi gris et n'avait même pas ouvert un œil.  
« Dur » dit Hugo.  
« Ce n'est pas un vrai sort » rétorqua Rose.  
« On sait Rose » dit Lili en levant les yeux.  
« On n'est plus en première année » fit Hugo.  
« Et nous, on est plus âgé que toi » conclu James.  
« C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? s'exclama Hermione « Pas très brillant, comme résultat. »  
« Aie ça fait mal » grimaça James.  
« Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. (« Personne ne s'étonne » dit Hugo) Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. (« Bien sûr ! » dit James, « personne n'apprend les livres par cœur ») Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?  
« Je m'appelle Ron Weasley », marmonna Ron.  
« Ton futur mari » dit Teddy.  
« Moi, c'est Harry, Harry Potter, » dit Harry.  
« Ton futur beau-frère… »  
« C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle.  
« Ah bon ? » dit Harry, abasourdi.  
« Sans compter tous ceux qui ont été écris après la guerre » soupira Albus.  
« Tu ne savais pas ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait » dit Hermione. « Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, vous deux, on ne va pas tarder à arriver. »  
Et elle s'en alla en emmenant le garçon joufflu abandonné par son crapaud.  
« J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi, celle-là, » dit Ron un rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa valise. « Complètement idiot, ce sortilège. C'est George qui me l'a appris, il devait savoir que ça ne marchait pas. »  
« Évidement » dit James « ce n'est pas marrant sinon. »  
Albus lui jeta un regard noir : combien de fois était-il la victime de ses blagues ?  
« En tout cas ce n'est pas le grand amour » dit Hugo déçu.  
« Ils n'ont que 11 ans » rappela Rose, elle aussi un peu déçue.  
La discussion porta ensuite sur les maisons de Poudlard.  
« Tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé à Gringotts ? » dit Ron une fois le sujet épuisé « Il y a tout un article dans La Gazette du sorcier, mais j'imagine qu'on ne lit pas ça chez les Moldus. Des voleurs ont forcé un coffre. »  
« Et qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? » demanda Harry.  
« Rien, ils ne se sont pas fait prendre, c'est pour ça qu'on en parle tellement. Mon père dit qu'il faut être un grand expert en magie noire pour s'introduire chez Gringotts, mais apparemment, ils n'ont rien emporté. C'est bizarre. Bien sûr, quand ce genre de chose arrive, tout le monde a peur que Tu-Sais-Qui soit dans le coup. »  
« Ça fait peur » fit Lili en frissonnant. Rose posa une main sur son épaule. D'instinct les Potter savaient que leur père allait être impliqué dans cette histoire. Bien sûr ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment les détails.  
« Mystère » dit James.  
« En effet, Gringotts, on n'y rentre pas comme ça » fit Teddy.  
Trois élèves de Poudlard entrèrent ensuite dans le compartiment occupé par les deux jeunes garçons.  
« Drago » cracha James « et euh ses garde du corps ? »  
« Alors, c'est vrai ? » lança-t-il. « On dit partout qu'Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ? »  
« Heu la politesse et la subtilité tu connais ? » railla Teddy.  
« Oui » dit Harry.  
« Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, » dit le garçon d'un air détaché. « Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. »  
« Et je me prends pour le maitre du monde » Ricana James « En fait je ne me suis pas présenté, moi c'est Potter, James Potter, pour vous servir. »  
Rose lui lança des éclairs.  
D'accord j'arrête de me moquer de lui, mais avoue, il est ridicule »« Et alors, Il a changé depuis, je te signale que sans lui, tu ne serais jamais venu au monde »

« Et sans Papa, pas de Scorpius non plus »

« Alors ils sont quittes et on oublie le passé, c'est ce que Maman et Harry disent à Papa et ils ont raison. »

Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Drago Malefoy tourna les yeux vers lui.  
« Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir. »  
« Espèce de… » Commença Hugo mais Rose l'interrompit.  
« Il s'est moqué de notre famille » grogna t'il.  
« On est dans un souvenir, ça ne sert à rien et les choses ont changé depuis » rappela t'elle.  
Elle regardait tout de même Drago d'un air furibond.  
« Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. »  
« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux » Répondit Harry avec froideur.  
« Bien répondu » dirent les Potter.  
« Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, dit-il lentement. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traines avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi. »  
La nouvelle génération regarda le petit Drago avec colère.  
« C'est plutôt lui qui devrait apprendre à se mette dans le bon camp » dit Rose pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
« Répète un peu ça » dit Ron.  
« Vous voulez vous battre, tous les deux ? » lança Malefoy avec mépris.  
« Vous feriez mieux de filer d'ici » dit Harry.

« Oh, mais on n'a pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller, pas vrai, les gars ? On a fini toutes nos provisions et vous avez l'air d'en avoir encore » dit Malfoy.  
« Voleur en plus ! »  
« Heureusement Scorpius n'est pas comme ça. » James émit un grognement  
Goyle tendit la main vers les Chocogrenouilles qui se trouvaient à côté de Ron. Ron se jeta aussitôt sur lui (« Il ne faut jamais s'attaquer à la nourriture de Papa » dit Hugo avec sagesse. ) mais avant qu'il ait pu toucher son adversaire, celui-ci poussa un hurlement épouvantable.  
Croûtard était suspendu à un doigt de Goyle, ses dents pointues profondément plantées dans une phalange.  
"Brillant "dit James.  
Il fallut un bon moment à la Nouvelle génération pour retrouver son sérieux et se rendre compte qu'ils avaient changé de souvenir.


End file.
